With Meaning
by Crazy Mishka
Summary: Kuwabara encounters a lost child, and by helping him and enlisting Kurama's aid they meet a mysterious woman they can't help but want to love.INUYYH. Not quite AU, it's a crossover.
1. Introductions

Story: With Meaning, Without Loss, also known as whatever else strikes me in the process of writing it.

Author: Crazy Mishka; a.k.a Pseudonym, a.k.a uchikanakage

Disclaimer: As I am posting on a **FAN**fiction site, I obviously possess nothing except my vastly inventive imagination and some college textbooks that manage, somehow, to inspire me (probably because I'm so darned bored!). This applies to all other chapters that follow.

* * *

Kuwabara shrugged heavily as he sighed, grimacing at the feel of his shoulders being constrained by his shirt due to the gesture. He grumbled under his breath as he kicked at a stray rock while turning on a dusty path through the park, his eyes firm on the ground as he scuffled along and cursed his heightened senses. It was exam time for him, and due to the stress on his body he was more aware of the emotions of other people.

Kurama had said it was due to battle instincts—if he was stressed he must be in a combat situation and therefore would need to read his opponents much better.

This was the reason he had set out to go to his friend's apartment.

Kurama was particularly sensitive to moods himself—being a kitsune avatar—but Kuwabara lacked the training his friend did to block out the foreign emotions and stray thoughts. Instead the smaller redhead was very happy to provide him with tea mixtures specifically made to help his spiritual barriers get back up to their usual levels so he could go through his stressful tests without the added stress of the other students.

It was also the reason he stopped in his path, his feet planting themselves to the ground as the alien emotions of someone else washed over him and caused him to choke.

He took in a deep shuddering breath and ignored the odd looks he was getting from the pedestrians who now had to walk around him. He shook his head, trying to raise his shields until he got off to the side of the path and could inconspicuously dart his eyes about without alarming some jogger wondering if he was going into a seizure. He tentatively let loose some of his frail control, and when the very same steady emotions hit him he winced and leaned heavily against the rough bark of a convenient tree.

He hadn't felt like that in a long time.

His sister and he had been younger—young enough to feel slightly numb and forgetful—but he could still remember the lost feeling of knowing your parents were not around. There was this despair edged with childish hope, that his parents would come back and pick him up again, but they didn't and there came the confusion and tears and shame.

Kuwabara took in a shaky breath and turned bright eyes as he finally pinpointed the child off to the side, frantically craning his neck abut in an effort to spot his caretaker.

He firmed his mouth and straightened his shoulders to cut a swath through the milling crowd, using his bulk to part a path and then kneel in front of the boy to catch his attention.

He smiled at the bright green eyes that reminded him of his good friend whom he was going to meet, and he softened at the threat of tears as the boy's aura firmed and his lip trembled. He had such an interesting light to him, but as Kuwabara settled he held his hands palm up to present less of a hostile image.

"Hey."

A sniffle came before a reply, "Hey."

"Are you lost?"

"No," a shuffle of his sneaker clad feet, "My mommy is."

Kuwabara smiled more broadly and looked around the park, unable to spot any woman who looked to be searching for a missing child. But there was a woman sitting on the bench reading a book. "What does she look like?"

The boy's eyes lit up and his hands rose above his head as he exclaimed, "She's the prettiest mommy in the world!"

Kuwabara smiled and nodded, encouraging the boy to continue as he watched the brunette turn a page.

"She has long hair, and she grumbles about it being too thick, but I know she likes it. And," he paused and shuffled again, his eyes tearing up some more, "and she told me not to leave, but there was a butterfly."

Kuwabara let out a gentle smile before offering the child his hand, he only received curious expression. "I can help you look for her; where was she doing her errands?"

The woman on the bench had short brown hair.

"We were going to go for kakigori after getting some groceries from the market. She was going to let me get a _big_ one this time!" Kuwabara startled as a tiny hand was suddenly in his unexpectedly gigantic one. He grinned and pulled the child to his feet before setting off in the direction of Kurama's house—he lived closer to the nearest commercial district anyway, and the fox might be able to help pinpoint a similar aura better than Kuwabara could at the moment.

"My name's Kuwabara Kazuma, and we are going to go that way," he pointed while stooping down to talk to the boy, "to the corner store where I can call my friend. Is that okay?"

The boy nodded happily; stretched up as he was to maintain contact with his hand, his little fingers wrapped around just two of Kazuma's own. "Uh-huh. Mommy goes to the corner store to get me pocky, but she doesn't need to call friends since she doesn't get lost."

Kuwabara chuckled and felt his heart tighten as he smiled at the boy.

"M' name's Shippou—mommy says I'm her little treasure."

"It's very nice to meet you Shippou." And the boy smiled and set off with him quite happily, his eyes trusting as they looked about for his mother now that he had a strong adult by his side. Kuwabara finally settled from the press of foreign emotions when the boy's so brightly overpowered them all.


	2. Waiting

Kuwabara stood at an angle in the phone booth, a cautious eye on the boy as he crouched on the sidewalk to stare at the water trickling in the gutter as it carried leaves and twigs down the road. He listened to the ring of the phone before Kurama's calm voice answered with his customary greeting. He was so polite it was almost painful for Kuwabara sometimes—

—He hadn't grown up with anyone being so kind to him on a regular basis.

"Kurama, can you meet me at the general store on the corner instead? Something came up and I might need you help."

He could hear Kurama shifting into his jacket. _"Is it dangerous?"_

Kuwabara chuckled and shook his head, "No, not life threatening, but some little kid lost his mother."

There was a pause before Kurama's soft voice carried through the line. "_And your senses are that wild right now?"_

Kuwabara blushed and turned so he could completely face the boy bouncing up and down, trying to catch a puff of dandelion pollen that seemed set on tormenting the kid. "I'm not good for much of anything right now, but if the mom's where I think she is the kid wandered pretty far and I don't want to risk it."

Kurama sighed and spoke, _"You're always good for something, and I have no doubt the mother will greatly appreciate your concern for her child."_ There was some shuffling and the plastic of a zip-up bag. "_I'll just bring your tea mix with me and then we'll set out looking okay?"_

"Yeah, thanks Kurama, you're the best."

A rich laugh followed, and then a calm farewell.

Kuwabara sighed and hung up the receiver, his hands going to his hair to ruffle it in frustration before he stopped near the child, watching him play with the mote quite happily though his soul still contained that little bit of fear and despairing hope.

Kuwabara rubbed the back of his neck and sat down, his sigh lumbering out of his chest as he stretched out his limbs.

"How tall are you?" Came the innocent question, and he startled and turned to meet wide, awe filled eyes before he blushed.

His height was always a sticky point for him, but it was an entirely different thing for the boy to look at him like his height made him somehow more _awesome_. "Ah, I'm about 6'3"."

"Sweet! I want to be tall just like you when I'm older! Mommy says I'm fine just the way I am, but the other kids say I'm too short." He pouted and puffed out his cheeks as he folded his arms across his chest.

Kuwabara let out a surprised chuckle, his form relaxing as he smiled at the young boy, "I think you're mom's right." The boy had other things that made up for his lack of height (if that w_ould_ ever present a problem). He had the blinding aura of someone who cared deeply and loved intensely, someone who looked at your soul instead of at your physical shortcomings (even as he lamented his own). Kuwabara smiled wider as the boy shrugged.

"Yeah, well…she's usually right. She's no fun to play riddle games with because she's so smart."

Kuwabara chuckled, felt it shake his entire torso as he tried to keep it low and quiet. "Women usually are more observant—maybe she just understands the way you think."

Wide green eyes were suddenly staring happily up at him, and the child smiled brightly before sitting himself down right beside Kazuma. The tall man blinked down at the child as he closed his eyes and grabbed his toes while leaning forward. "That's right! Mom always pays attention to me!" Then his posture deflated, his eyes lowering to the ground as he leaned into Kuwabara's side. "But she was getting harried by some people, and she didn't like the way they jostled me." Shippou grinned up at him forcefully, trying to explain how his attentive mother had lost him: "She asked me to stay off to the side so I wouldn't get pushed around. But_ she_ still got pushed around. She puts up with that a lot."

Kuwabara stared at the boy with gentle eyes, his hand coming up to brush back his bangs before the smile overtook his face; she _must_ have put up with it a lot for the naïve child to notice it. "Well there you have it; she cares enough to make sure you don't get pushed around in the crowd, I'm sure she's still looking for you."

Shippou nodded firmly, his eyes sparkling as he looked around and then focused on Kuwabara's hands. The large man bore his examination with an indulgent amusement, he'd never been examined by the innocent scrutiny of a child before. Shippou's eyes darted up to his hesitantly, and Kuwabara smiled as the boy steeled himself and then took his hand into both of his own. The child was very tiny; he could understand how his mother would worry about him being harmed in the press of crowds.

But it sounded like the mother was also easily pushed around in the crowds, if the boy knew she got harried a lot then it would mean she put up with it and was used to it. If she let herself be pushed around in the crowd and only worried for her child instead of sticking up for herself…Kuwabara wondered if she'd had a life much like his own--only, it had gotten to her.

Shippou remained oblivious to Kuwabara's worried thoughts, and instead he patted the hand between his in some game as he measured each finger against his own and traced the fault lines and knuckles.

Kuwabara settled and, despite his mental meanderings, couldn't help but smile at the occupied child.

…

Author's bone to pick: If you bother putting this story in a community or adding it to your alert list please take the time to review--it's the very same blue button. Quite easy to find actually, and it shows much better manners. XD I wait for ten reviews to post. An: I have to clarify this because of some reviews. I am not holding out because of the reviews...rather I am pacing my story to the reviews in the hopes of getting time to finish my school work...and I was not expecting so many people to actually review. It was just that all the alerts and the pitiful amount of reviews had me frustrated--I want to know what you guys think!


	3. Meetings

Kurama ran a hand through his hair as he wove through the crowd, trying to ignore the way that some women had stopped to blatantly ogle him even as he tried to rush through the press of the masses.

He craned his neck in search of his tall friend, and he couldn't help but smile as he thought it was just like the man to help a kid in need. Kuwabara was a big softie, and Kurama was hard pressed to understand exactly how it had come to be. He knew, as well as everyone else did, that Kuwabara and his sister had been practically abandoned by their parents; that they had grown up in the harsh reality of bosozoku and yakuza living. Kurama didn't understand how such a gentle giant could come from such a bad neighborhood.

Not that it made Kurama like his friend any less. It just made him that much more of an abnormality and therefore intriguing to his baser kitsune senses.

So as he scanned over the crowd for his usually conspicuous friend his eyebrows rose and his form settled down onto his heels in befuddlement. He grew faintly worried before a break in the crowd caught his attention for a brief second, and his entire demeanor softened with gentle surprise as he spotted his large friend seated below the level of the crowd beside a small child, engaged in watching the boy play with his hand.

Kurama smiled and made his way over.

"Kuwabara," He spoke softly when he was near enough, and worried when the redhead startled. If his senses were that worked up then it was best that the tea was the more potent variety—Kurama had obeyed the instinctive urging that the large man would need it as so.

His friend grinned and stood, the boy looking up with wide surprised green eyes, startling Kurama, before his hand was wrapped around one of Kuwabara's fingers and the boy was hiding behind the man's pant leg.

Kurama hid his smile and watched Kuwabara chuckle, "Kurama, this is Shippou. Shippou, this is the guy I was telling you about. He's going to help us find your mother." The boy nodded, and Kurama let his eyes flash with knowledge when he realized the boy was a kokitsune and he'd been reacting to his own youki aura.

But he smiled and crouched before the child, looking into green eyes rivaling his own in this form before the boy pursed his lips and glared. Kurama laughed lightly when the boy clutched onto Kuwabara possessively, and he winked at the child before standing and handing his friend the bag of tea leaves.

The boy recognized a strong soul when he met one…that was good.

It was purely kitsune to adore the large souls of beings they met, to enjoy the way it flared in their senses and soothed their own souls. For Shippou to be so enamored with Kuwabara meant that he was well practiced with his senses (something unlikely to happen in the ningen world, or at least away from the cultivation of a loving kitsune family) and that he sensed the same greatness Kurama did.

Kuwabara was only going to grow more powerful the longer he accessed his own powers, and it was this strength that was his only weakness. Kurama had always believed that Kuwabara sometimes cared too much, but that was just his past as the bandit Youko speaking, and he tried not to judge the man for it.

He came through every time; there was no reason to condemn him for his empathy.

So Kurama smiled and set out walking an innocent distance away from the child, his hands behind his back, watching his large friend and the cute boy as they set out away from the general store. "So what does your mother look like?"

The boy gave him a sharp look with narrowed eyes before huffing. "She's the prettiest mommy in the world." He mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, Kuwabara blinked at them both in confusion.

Kurama just smiled and shook his head.

The tall redhead grinned sheepishly and nodded his head. "Shippou was telling me how great she was, and that she had long hair."

Kurama nodded his head, getting more from that than what Kuwabara had gleaned. Certainly there were many females with shorter hair, and Kuwabara could distinguish a woman with hair below her shoulders…but to a kitsune it was different. They were very precise about their appearance—especially their fur and hair.

For Shippou to say his mother had long hair meant an entirely different thing than what his giant friend believed, Kurama himself would have 'short hair', according to other kitsune.

This woman had a mane of hair at least to her waist.

Kurama smiled as the boy uncrossed his arms to tug at Kuwabara's hand, his feet skipping along as his bright emeralds looked at the knees of every woman passing by.

Kurama sighed and listened to the patter of his feet, wondering if Shippou had hidden paws in the sneakers as a more base form or if he had perfected his illusion to the point of immaculate humanity.

"So what else can we look for?" Kuwabara asked the child as he attentively looked down at him, and Kurama smiled at how sincere and gentle he was before turning to the child and watching him light up at the question…coming from Kuwabara.

Kurama smirked and hid it behind his hand—another case of kitsune possessiveness perhaps? Afraid Kurama would steal his mother away and interrupt his family?

Females were very rare, after all. And even harder to find as they hid themselves with all the skills bred to their species.

"She's awesome! She gives great hugs and smiles a lot and makes me super yummy okonomiyaki!" Shippou grinned and Kurama laughed goodheartedly, his eyes twinkling as the adorable kitsune skipped a high step and nodded his head enthusiastically.

He would brag about his mother too, if he were a younger kitsune.

….

Kuwabara smiled as the boy happily jabbered on about his mother, explaining how nice she smiled and how gentle her hands were. These things did nothing to help them find the woman, but Kuwabara found that he didn't mind so much. The child painted a beautiful picture of a kind woman who loved him dearly.

Kuwabara couldn't fault the child in it, and he could find no fault in the woman.

For the boy to be so enamored with her, despite children's tendency to disregard details about things that were constantly in their life (like parents), she had to be something special. And the boy was special and obviously loved; the woman had to be part of that.

So as the boy kept on going on about how unique and important and super his mother was Kuwabara grew more worried; it had been good few hours walking, and there had been no sign of the woman the boy was lovingly exalting. And the child's stories got more frantic, detailed and convoluted as his eyes started to tear and his cheeks started to flush with panic.

"And then he was mean and told her she wouldn't ever amount to anything and she got really angry and she was awesome! She made him eat dirt and then she kissed my bruise and hugged me and sprayed some stingy stuff on my scrape and…" he gave a low keening whine.

Kuwabara startled as the boy's aura snapped out; lashing against his own before softening and drawing back in.

Kuwabara sighed and kneeled down to him, slowly drawing the boy to his chest and standing so the child could cling to his shirt as Kurama looked on worriedly. The kitsune was more subdued from his earlier amusement at the child's antics, and Kuwabara was at once grateful and curious that both their aura's held the same note—the brightly overwhelming power that drowned his senses and protected his aura from the other pedestrians around him.

He pushed it aside as he shushed the child and stroked a hand through his thick hair, noting how well cared for it was and softening even more to the image of the mother it presented (his sister had rubbed off on him, and she had done a very good job of it). The child quickly got himself under control, and Kuwabara frowned as he looked at his puckered up face and took in his rapid choppy breaths. The boy was trying not to cry.

Kuwabara stood, and he mildly relieved to note that the child was clinging to him—letting Kuwabara carry him even as he tried not to succumb to his other emotions. The tall man worried slightly, but then pushed it aside. Maybe he didn't want to cry in front of two men he just met. Certainly a woman so loved by the child wouldn't tell him to ignore his emotions.

He sighed and resumed walking; keeping an eye out for a woman with long dark hair and the gentlest hands, a mother who had bright eyes and a soft voice. Kuwabara sighed and shook his head, for even from his height advantage he couldn't spot anyone of that description, and they'd been walking for most of the day.

He tilted his head to listen to the boy murmur still about his mother's virtues, his voice muffled against his shoulder as he nuzzled his cold nose into his neck. Kurama looked worriedly at the child, and Kuwabara felt a brief relief that his friend had given up his indulgent amusement from before. Despite the fact that their combined auras settled him, it was unsettling to feel them challenging each other and snapping. It had made Kuwabara dizzy.

So he swallowed and put a hand to the boys head, briefly threading his fingers through the boys locks as he made sure his head didn't roll while he dodged a rushing teen late for some appointment.

Kurama glanced about worriedly. "It's getting close to supper time."

Kuwabara grimaced, now glad that the cold nose was against the warm skin of his neck so that large dewy eyes weren't able to see it. It wouldn't do for the boy to think he was giving up. So his eyes lit up with a determined fire and his mouth firmed, because he wouldn't give up.

He was looking for a wonderful woman to bring her the delightful child she had raised. And Kuwabara would do anything to make sure the child didn't feel abandoned.

He straightened his back and plowed through a particularly tight knit group of obnoxious street kids, ignoring their jeers and calls except to hug the boy more firmly to him and continue in a brisk pace towards the smaller commercial district—where the family vendors sold their wares and the more traditional goods and maintained the old feel of community and family.

He sighed and craned his neck to see across the way, half bowing to some elderly couple that walked around him and greeted him instead of ignoring him. He briefly smiled, awkwardly, as they cooed at his little charge before he helped Shippou shift until he was sitting on his shoulder and rubbing his eyes while Kuwabara steadied him with a hand.

The boy practically bounced from his perch as he lit up. "I know this place! Mommy likes buying from Kotetsu-san!"

Kuwabara relaxed more fully, his breath coming easier as he realized the boy wouldn't have to feel lonely for much longer. If they failed to find the mother soon they could just ask the familiar vendor.

He smiled at the little green eyed boy as he grinned at him, and they both continued looking through the crowds. "She says the old couple is a little nosy, but that's what makes them lovable. Mommy doesn't like saying no to them though, so she plays along with them when they talk about getting her a boyfriend."

Kuwabara startled, but shook his head and turned his head back to searching. The boy hadn't realized his shock, and he was almost leaning over his shoulder in his excitement at being so close to possibly finding his mother.

He finally let out an amused breath and turned his head the other way.

Just as he did so his eyes caught a disturbance in the crowd, and he fully turned to examine the cause.

As he did so Shippou rapidly twisted to look in the same direction. The little boy tried his best to see through the crowds (almost falling off his broad shoulder) before finally tugging at his attention and asking to go down. Kuwabara complied worriedly, making sure he had a firm hold on the little hand as he pushed his way through the milling crowds and dodged around carts and stalls.

When he finally spotted the cause of the disturbance he stopped, his eyes widening at the frazzled woman who seemed to radiate the strongest aura Kuwabara had ever come into contact with.

He watched the woman frantically approach a random passerby, her loud hysterical voice asking them if they'd seen her little boy—her blue eyes were bright and teary and her lips trembling, but people only gave pitying looks or, worse, affronted glares before they tried their best to ignore her and walk around her.

Kuwabara moved to lift Shippou onto his shoulder, and the boy lit up and squealed happily when he spotted the woman from the new height advantage. The woman spun at the sound, and her hand rose to cover her mouth as her teary eyes wavered and she was suddenly pushing her way through the crowd.

Kuwabara smiled as he lifted the boy down, and he ended up in the opened arms of the lady.

He felt briefly and euphorically dizzy at their combined souls in such a jubilant state, like he was on some high he had never achieved even with the alcohol stolen from the neighbors' parties.

* * *

Bewildered at all the reviews she's gotten, but thankful nonetheless. Anyway, most of your questions will be answered in later chapters...and I'm surprised at the amount of people that mentioned Kagome getting pushed around. When you think about it, she lets her friends walk all over her in the future, especially about Hojou...it's only with Inuyasha in the past that she lets herself loose. XD


	4. Interference

Kurama felt his jaw slowly go slack as he finally saw the woman, and then when she held her kitsune son he could only swallow and take the few quiet steps he could to stand beside his friend.

He had proved useless in the search, unable to understand why he couldn't find a soul at least closely resembling the prominent feel of the kokitsune's. But now he understood. And he gaped despite all his years controlling his emotions.

Of course their spirits wouldn't feel the same—she wasn't even a kitsune.

He shook his head and settled, watching the woman's watery eyes as she kissed her son's temple and then his nose and then his head, clutching him up to her chest as if he'd disappear again like some demon born illusion sent to torment her.

The boy burst into relieved tears, and she only cried with him and tried to shush him comfortingly and murmured reassurances while her hands clenched onto his small jacket and curled around his tired body.

Kurama rubbed the back of his neck as he observed them, and when they had finally calmed down enough to look at them he was surprised to note the gratitude in those eyes did more for their color than the grief that had so previously brightened them in contrast to red. Brilliant sapphires they were, and Kurama suddenly felt the itch in his fingers he hadn't recalled since his days as Youko.

"I don't know how to thank you." She smiled, and Kurama politely ignored the way her voice wavered and her fingers tensed reflexively over her son.

He felt Kuwabara take a humble step forward, his shoulders bowed as his head lowered to reduce the natural daunting presence that his size equipped him with. "It was no trouble Miss, he's a good sport."

She let out a watery giggle, Shippou stirring against her neck before she closed her eyes and kissed his temple gently. When her eyes finally opened they had a resolve in them that Kurama found himself admiring, "Still, there must be something I can do for you, I don't know of many who would return my little treasure."

Kurama smiled contently as Kuwabara blushed, and when she sighed happily and lightly rocked her child both men could only admire her in silence.

"I don't think there's anything more gratifying than seeing you two together, dear lady." Kurama spoke softly, his green eyes tender as he watched her handle her kitsune so lovingly.

She flushed prettily and smiled with sparkling eyes, her head tilting to rest upon Shippou's auburn hair as she regarded them quietly. She opened her mouth to say something, Kuwabara shifting to take the boy's hand, before they were interrupted.

"Kagome!" Came a shrill sound from within the crowd, and Kurama winced as he glanced over to watch the masses part for a stalking woman quickly making her way to them. She proceeded to give him a lascivious look over before flipping her short hair and narrowing her dull eyes at the woman and her tired child.

Kurama scoffed. As if he'd be interested in her, her eyes weren't even as precious a stone as …he blinked, realizing the social slight they had all committed.

But as he turned to correct this mistake his eyes came upon the mother defensively twisting away from the woman, her child guarded upon her opposite side now as she warily eyed the prim lady.

Unconsciously, he lowered his eyebrows until his eyes were but narrow slits of shadowed color, undistinguishable as their usual green. He caught Kuwabara straightening to his full height as the strange woman huffed out an exasperated note and placed her hands upon her hips akimbo.

"Kagome, I've been looking everywhere. Look, we're very sorry this all happened, but you must understand Hojou is on his last legs. He's going to give up if you don't go out with him this time."

Kagome's face twisted into fond exasperation even as she shifted so her son was even further away from the woman. "Yuka, I told you, and I've told you many times, I am not interested."

"Kagome," the woman fairly whined; her eyes darting to Kurama as he stiffened. Kuwabara's lips twitched with amusement even with his unexplainable but still overwhelming ire. "Look, you'll have to get over the two-timer sometime, and Hojou has liked you like_ forever_."

Her blue eyes narrowed and she drew back her shoulders, "Look, I'm not interested. I've had a long bad day away from my son. A problem you saw fit to ignore when I asked for your help and the koban was busy. My feet are tired and sore, my son is practically asleep on my shoulder, and you are keeping me from my trip home."

Yuka gaped and fervently glanced over at Kurama, and he sighed exasperatedly as the woman seemed to firm her resolve. "Yes well, the girls wanted to see you. I just thought I'd relay the message."

Kagome sighed tiredly, and her eyes closed briefly while she shifted her son on her hip and he murmured sleepily. Her eyes were soft as she glanced at her redhead, and she looked unsurely at the two friends before finally looking at Yuka. "Okay, how about I see you tomorrow? I would really like to give Shippou some supper."

Yuka smiled. Her teeth were a bright slash of white—like a demon baring a threat—and Kurama winced away as her hands smoothed her shirt over her hips. "Oh, it would only take a moment, Kagome-chan. Surely we could just stop on your way home?"

Kurama glared as he watched the woman waver, her eyes guilty as she looked into her friend's imploring expression. Kurama felt the wavering of her resolve, felt the shift of her soul (such a large welcoming thing it was) as her friend coerced her. He stepped forward to intervene just as his larger friend did. The result was both men stepping solidly into the conversation, interrupting and gaining the wide eyes of both women even as Shippou sighed and brought his hand up to his face to rub sleepy eyes.

Kuwabara glowered impressively beside him, and Kurama grinned in a mockingly polite way. "Do excuse us, but Kagome-chan has a previous engagement."

Her blue eyes blinked in comprehension before her form relaxed—minutely, but enough for him to notice. Her small smile was enough reward for rescuing her from her …friend.

Said friend's face suddenly turned coquettish and sly, an unpleasant mixture he'd seen on too many other females. "And just who are you?"

He stood straighter under her unwanted scrutiny and adopted a cooler, aloof air. "I'm Minamino Shuichi, Miss. And we truly must get going. Kagome-chan was going to be my guide."

Kuwabara huffed out a strong breath beside him, his gaze faintly worried as he looked over the small tired family at their left. "Shippou needs to get home, lady. You can see that." His eyes pierced through her, and all her machinations and agendas faltered under his stern forthright glare.

Kuwabara smiled, rather predatorily (Kurama thought so with a rather proud air, as the giant tended to be lax in his offense to the females of the species), before the woman stammered and straightened to regain her poise. "Well then," she pulled the lapels of her blouse absently, adopting an air of forced aplomb. "I'll just see you tomorrow then Kagome-chan. Do be a dear and call Hojou ne?"

Kagome raised one eyebrow at her as she promptly spun on one heel and stormed away, her heels clacking loudly on the pavement. She bit her lip and turned to them, finally letting her son shift to a more comfortable position. Kurama marveled at how unconsciously she recognized the woman as a threat to her precious son, even as she took whatever maneuverings the woman attempted at face value regarding her herself.

She hid a smile as she ducked her head into her son's hair. "Thank you…I think." Her eyebrows furrowed comically, Kurama smiling indulgently at her attempt to lighten the mood.

* * *

O um, wow. Reviews. A lot of them. I wasn't expecting that.  
You reviewers want me to work on this before my homework don't you? I promised myself that I would update as soon as each chapter had ten reviews. I just didn't expect them so quickly--I'd thought I would have enough time finish my paper. scratches head

So I had a whole rant ready to post here to the anon. Kurama and decided it wasn't worth it. If anon. Kurama wants to discuss the review my reasons for my second chapter AN send me some contact info.


	5. Escape

Kuwabara glowered at the retreating form of the weird lady, unhappy with the way her emotions had roiled and bounced off the souls—the way it had upset his balance with all the pressure around him and the trio he'd found solace in. Certainly the two other redheads had overwhelmed his soul in such a gentle manner as to calm his raging powers, but the arrival of the woman (once she'd calmed and recovered her child) was near enough to block _everything_ out.

And that was good.

She was bright and gentle in every aspect of her soul, and her bearing down upon his own powers and spirit had set him at ease. It felt like something he'd never experienced before; peaceful and welcoming and exciting all at once.

In combination with the other two, and his faltering control, it had become a combined weave of acceptance. He rather liked it.

The twit had messed it all up, and she'd been trying to walk all over the nice woman.

He'd not stand for it, and, as he relaxed at_ Yuka's_ departure, he scrutinized the fondly weary look upon Kagome's face, the way her slender arms struggled to tightly hold her son even as she feared letting him go.

"My name's Kuwabara Kazuma." He offered quietly, watching the way she smiled at him and her eyes sparkled.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome, and I can't say this enough: thank you." He blushed as her brilliant eyes watered and she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth.

Kurama shifted beside him, and he turned to see his relaxed posture and glowing content eyes as they both delighted in the small family they had stumbled upon due to good grace and compassion.

Shippou shifted tiredly, his head only moving slightly before he settled. Kagome smiled down at him and kissed the crown of his head. Kuwabara liked the way she held her child, all protective and gentle and clutching at once. He smiled in return to hers and reached out to stroke the hair on Shippou's silky head.

She smiled brighter at this, and just as she shifted to secure her bags more firmly at the crook of her elbow she was hailed once again. Her eyes widened comically as Shippou grumbled and turned more into her neck, trying to block out the sound of another woman screeching for his mother so he could slip back into a light doze.

Kurama let out a rumble of disapproval. Kuwabara shared his exasperation as he turned to spot yet another short haired woman making her way through the crowd, her hand waving theatrically over her head as she pushed around disgruntled shoppers and smiled brilliantly upon her stumbling arrival.

Kuwabara shifted, perplexed at the way her aura bounced everywhere in its own confusion. He still didn't like it even with its apparent childlike disorder. It messed up Kagome's aura, but not to the extent Yuka's had.

At least not yet.

"Ara! Kagome-chan, you ran off so fast earlier." Her eyes briefly caught on the slumbering child. "Oh you found him, that's good. Hojou-san was worried. He thought you ran away because he'd asked you out again."

Kagome twitched.

Kurama coughed politely, but Kuwabara just about threw up his hands. "Excuse me, Miss?"

She startled and turned to them, as if confounded by their 'sudden' presence in her little world.

Kuwabara cleared his throat. "We were just taking Kagome-chan home." He practically growled; his jaw so tight he could feel the beginnings of a headache, and that combined with the dubious feel of her aura mixing up the others put him into an entirely soured mood.

It was only the warm press of Kurama's hand suddenly on his arm in restraint that made him breathe deep and try to reign in his ire and his powers.

He thought he might need that tea soon.

"Yes, Kagome has had a rough day, you do understand don't you?" Kurama spoke up politely, his teeth bared in a smile not quite fit for courteous conversation. Kuwabara took his aid at face value, and discreetly moved to usher the wide eyed Kagome away—the strange woman distracted into staring at his poor friend.

"Yeah," he heard the young woman absently say, her voice faded with the distance they were making. "That's why she needs Hojou. Someone has to look out for her."

Kagome let out a sighing breath and looked up to him with wide wondering eyes, and he blushed under such marveling scrutiny. He didn't quite think anyone had ever looked at him like that.

Or…like that.

He eyed her as her blue orbs practically went dewy with gratitude; her tired form slumping slightly before he gently managed to free her from the weight of her shopping bags. The smile that was added to the overall affect stunned him, and as she shifted Shippou he took a moment to shake himself back into sanity and stumbled into step beside her as they walked.

It seemed that escorting her was the only way she would get home.

…

Kurama straightened his collar with a glare, walking at a brisk pace now that he'd finally freed himself of that damnably confusing woman. His face lost its glower upon catching up to the small family and their tall escort, they having waited for him just a few stalls down the market. Kagome was giving him a sympathetic look, wincing and smiling and trying not to laugh.

He snorted, of course, she would have put up with it before. She probably had every right to laugh given how many times he thought she'd been caught by the bumbling woman and her obnoxious predecessor.

He finally grinned at the humor of it, and he sighed theatrically. "Well, I do believe the only way to get you home, little missy, is to escort you right to your door."

She smiled sheepishly, but her eyes lit up at the gallant sweep of his arm. "Yes, sorry about them—they have one track minds."

Kuwabara chuckled from beside them and they continued their trek together It was much more enjoyable (all kitsune teasing aside) now that the kokitsune wasn't so despaired and Kuwabara wasn't so worried.

And the added bonus of the woman's bright soul wasn't hurting in any manner for the old kitsune.

She murmured a quiet 'thank you' before sighing and straightening her shoulders, shifting her son higher so that his head rested fully in the curvature of her neck and clung higher so she could walk with larger strides. The way her chin slowly came to rest upon the crown of Shippou's head as she closed her eyes and _breathed_, it told Kurama more about her. More about the way she cared and loved and lived.

He smiled.

Kagome shook her bangs out of her eyes before smiling at them, her eyes crinkling happily as she regarded them. "I am very glad Shippou found you. He's not so fond of strangers—I was half afraid he would run away when he saw the police from the koban."

Kurama smiled as Kuwabara blushed, running a hand through his hair as his green eyes flashed and he regarded the odd little woman the kitsune had claimed as mother. For it could have happened no other way. Kitsune couldn't be claimed, they were a proud race. The only way to adopt another family was to claim it and love it themselves.

It meant all the more.

This woman was nothing like he'd met before, she had no ulterior machinations or selfish motives—she lived for her kitsune son and seemed to ignore the entire truth of the matter, kitsune usually couldn't survive without kitsune.

But Shippou was doing wonderfully.

"That's only natural for his age." He looked at her carefully, wondering if the flash in her eyes was of knowledge or just simply acknowledgement.

Kuwabara chuckled, his arms shifting so he wouldn't hit a passing pedestrian with the shopping bags. "He took to me just fine, Higurashi-chan."

She colored and smiled. "It's Kagome please, Kazuma-san."

Kurama smirked as his friend colored as well.

"In that case, call me Kurama, all my friends do." Kuwabara sent him a sharp look, but Kurama just smiled and watched Kagome's pleased expression—even as her legs were shaky and her steps tentative while she still clutched at her son.

"How far away is your place?" He asked worriedly, wondering if they would need to take a break so she wouldn't tremble so much and fret about falling with her son.

She gave out a tired laugh. "Not too far, we're used to walking distances. But I live near the Sunset Shrine. It's been in my family for years so we bought the traditional property surrounding it." She hefted Shippou a bit as she absently smiled at them.

"You're a shrine maiden?"

She blushed. "Sort of," she paused and used her chin to gesture, "That's our place." When she turned her head slightly to regard them, there was a curious light to her eyes that Kurama hadn't seen previous. He shivered as the hard blue swept over him, his eyes bright as he realized she was pondering deeply. She finally firmed her lips and smiled tentatively. "Would you stay for dinner? I know it's rather late…but I can't say thanks enough. And I'll be making the meal anyways." She flushed as she shifted, preparing to head up the path through the small front garden.

Kuwabara swallowed loudly, and Kurama turned to him with feral knowing eyes—recognizing the man's surprise and wonderment at such welcome when he'd worked so hard for it his whole life. Kurama softened, finding this an even better reason to accept the offer than the temptation of reward for doing what was right.

He had found himself very protective of the large man he called friend, simply because he was such an intimidating fellow that many others thought nothing of his vulnerability. But Kurama did.

So they accepted.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this!  
I really am enjoying the reviews--I've gotten some comments (more positive this time) so I will just say this. This is a community, which means we are here to interact and grow in our skills to benefit everyone who enjoys our particular brand of imagination. Yes, fanfiction is our focus, but reviews are a large part of that as well. How can writers grow if they can't interact?

ANSWERS:.. I waffled and then decided to give you this. Eventually this story is a threesome, the pace will pick up in later chapters. Most of the canon things apply since this isn't actually an AU but a crossover with a hopefully different twist.


	6. Appetites

After quietly making their way up the steps and into the house, the two men settled into the zabuton quietly, watching the kit

After quietly making their way up the steps and into the house, the two men settled into the zabuton while watching the kit scrub his tiny fists at his eyes to wake himself up.

Kagome laughed lightly and nudged Shippou before he fell onto the table. The boy yawned before smiling and leaning on his elbows, sleepily murmuring to his mother as she checked his forehead and lightly kissed one of his hands.

Kagome hesitated briefly as she set about heating water, her eyes quickly flashing to him before Kurama calmly inquired as to the source of her uncertainty. She blushed and stammered slightly, "I just felt his aura waver…anou…is he okay?"

Kurama blinked rapidly and then smiled, shifting to a more genial position as he glossed over her concern. "I prepared some herbs for his tea, but we had more important things to do at the time."

Her eyes widened before turning dewy, her soft look of gratitude making his friend flush and Kurama smile. She smiled and held out her hand, "I'll set about making some tea then; I won't have you all spiritually fuddled when you've done so much for me."

Kurama smiled as she received the bag from Kuwabara, examining the herbs before she nodded her head and darted a look at his large friend. She set about making subdued noises in the kitchen, Shippou mumbling but trying desperately to wake up at his seat by the kotatsu.

His sleepy green eyes were colored like morning moss, and Kurama softened at the little kit—it was much different to see him relaxed around his mother than it was to see him wary and possessive of any calming beautiful soul that offered to help. The older youko found that Shippou was a darling kit, made for great things with an exuberant soul and welcoming aura.

He smirked, _'now that I am not heckling him. The younglings were always so fun to bother.'_

But his irksome older kitsune urges had faded under the very real and overwhelming reality that the kit should be respected. He'd survived the obvious loss of his first parents, and most likely laboured alone until he found such a beautiful large soul to be his mother.

Kagome interrupted his thoughts as she came in with a tray of steaming tea, setting it down gently before serving Kuwabara and making sure that he took a sip. Her worried gaze lessened as his friend visibly relaxed and let out a sigh, his face losing its pinched appearance.

Kagome sighed as well, smiling lightly as she set about making Kurama some tea. He watched her deft hands settle the cup in front of him, recognizing a combination of herbs rumored to bring good health and high spirits. He smiled slyly at this knowledge, wondering how such a modern woman had learned the older arts of herbage.

He sipped it quietly as she settled in, setting a cup of tea before her son only after she carefully cooled it with a breath from her pursed lips.

Kuwabara chuckled as the kit unashamedly enjoyed his mother's toil, his eyes hazy and half mast as he slurped.

Kagome cleared her throat, bowing quickly as she excused herself to the kitchen once again. The two men watched her as she went about making her dishes, taking out prepared staples and setting about warming the pans and pots.

Shippou grinned toothily at them, his eyes sparkly and squinted as he sniffed the air.

Kuwabara laughed and ruffled his hair playfully, stretching an arm across the table and using his height advantage to tease the kitling. Kurama laughed warmly as the kit retaliated by snatching his hand and tugging him into an uncomfortable position.

His friend grinned and lifted the kit up with the strength of his arm; Kurama hastily covered his snort at the kit's stupefied face. Shippou grinned full out and settled onto Kuwabara's lap.

"That's so cool!"

Kuwabara looked bemused at this sudden occupation, awkwardly setting his arms around the child so close to him even when he wasn't needed as a comforter. Kurama turned his head away as his eyes flashed.

He thought Kuwabara would make a wonderful caregiver—and not just because he could physically protect those he loved but also because he had empathy for the pain of others. All his boasts and flamboyant ideals aside there was a part of the large man that was so in tune with everyone else that it would be impossible for him to intentionally harm.

He listened to Shippou jabber on about school and the awesome things they had done in science class, the cool field trip they'd taken to the park to look at all the plants and animals and other such things.

Kurama felt his lips pull into a smile at the antics of the excited kit and the reactions of the attentive Kuwabara. He grinned even wider when Kagome reentered the room to start setting the table—she startled and then her open face beamed.

Her distracted eyes often glanced up at the man and her son in so genial a position, and her hands almost carelessly set the places before she caught herself and returned to right the trays.

Kurama smiled at her sheepish blush for it did not hinder her obvious joy in watching a man being so gentle with her son.

When the table was finally set she cleared her throat and winked at Shippou. "You'll have to go wash your hands mister. And hurry it up—your dinner will get cold if you play with the water this time."

Shippou laughed and darted down the hall.

Kagome sniffed and cleared her throat as she went back into the kitchen, Kuwabara watching with heavy eyes and Kurama stunned and pondering.

The street brawler usually didn't react so intensely to these things.

Kurama stared at his friend until he turned to look at him, and Kurama caught his brown eyes with his own green. The gentle giant swallowed and pressed his lips together before he spoke. "I couldn't really feel it earlier; their souls aren't the same type." He gave him an inquiring stare. "Shippou's feels more like yours."

Kurama smiled. "I think she adopted a kokitsune—though I've never heard of it before."

Kuwabara made a face of discovery and nodded his head, unassuming and smiling as Kagome came in carrying a tray which she set down. Kurama's eyebrows shot up and he blinked at the tasteful display.

He smirked and sat up straighter as Shippou came bounding back into the room and jumped onto his pillow, little feet hanging over to the space below the kotatsu. Kagome set about spreading the dishes and pouring more tea. When she finally seated herself she smiled, leaning back and her eyes twinkling. The three males joyfully took up their chopsticks and intoned a quiet and salivating "Itadakimasu."

Kagome fondly watched them all as she quietly went about her dinner, smiling at Shippou's continued chatter and Kuwabara and Kurama's attention to her kit.

Kurama observed her from the corner of his eye as she sighed and softened with some melancholy, a reminiscent air to her that hadn't been there previous.

He startled as some instinctive part of Shippou recognized it and poured more enthusiasm into his display—waving his chopsticks about in the air as he described an argument his teacher had gotten into with their senpai.

Kagome smiled and brought herself back to the conversation, laughing and commenting as Shippou glowed under her attention.

Kurama settled back and ate while watching them carefully.


	7. Invitations

Kuwabara smiled at the delicate place settings, wondering how much effort she put into making the fluffy rice that sat nicely

Kuwabara smiled at the delicate place settings, wondering how much effort she put into making the fluffy rice that sat nicely at his left. The smell of soup was accompanied by the heavy meaty scent of kushikatsu, tempura, and gyoza. He grinned at the three okazu spread out traditionally, and he couldn't wait to nibble on the pickles. Kagome sure knew how to say thank you with a meal.

He rubbed his hands together as they set to eating the feast spread before them, Shippou's joyful commentary a welcome entertainment as the quad fell into eating and merrymaking.

He grinned at the kid as he whole heartedly chewed and smiled and tried not to talk with his mouth full.

Kuwabara laughed and patted him on his back when he choked; his eyes wide and teary but grin still fighting to overcome his stuffed cheeks.

"Shippou-chan really, no one's going to take your food."

The boy blushed at his mother's scolding, his body swaying with his stuffed swallow before he was grinning sheepishly at her and tilting his head at an impossibly cute angle.

Kagome laughed and reached out to tweak his nose. Kuwabara laughing an echo as the boy wrinkled it and sneezed.

"Now be good and finish your dinner, it's getting late."

Shippou pouted but obediently stuffed his mouth, his chopsticks held between his lips as he sent a fantastically impish look to the two guests. Kuwabara choked on his gyoza and covered his mouth as he laughed, looking at Kagome's wide eyes and bewildered expression as she blinked and tried not to join in the laughter just for the fun of it.

He calmed down and wiped his mouth as he carefully observed her confused humour and then the final exasperated shake of her head.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, unable to hinder the grin taking over his face. Shippou was too precious. "Your son just seems to make me laugh."

Kagome smiled broadly; her eyes twinkling as her cheeks flushed proudly. Shippou blushed and looked down at his empty plate. "Shippou-chan _is_ adorable, isn't he?" She winked at her son when he quickly glanced up; but then her countenance shifted and her smile softened into a tender expression of her pride. "He's the light of my life—I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have him."

Shippou brightened; his amazed face vulnerable and soft as he smiled and stood to walk around the table corner to her side. She pulled him into her lap without much thought, tenderly running her fingers through his auburn hair. Kuwabara swallowed and tried not to interrupt as his soul rose and his heart fluttered.

Thanks to Kurama's tea, and the time he'd gotten to settle down, his powers were at their usual level. Experiencing the combination of souls he was in the presence of now was a difficult task because it made him want to shout out to the world about how special and priceless they were.

It affected him that much.

Without the buzz and annoyance of other souls and emotions pressing in upon him he was able to more clearly distinguish the perfect childishness of Shippou and the strange but welcome and more cunning match in Kurama. And Kagome…he drew in a fortifying breath as he watched her soul envelop her son—even if he wasn't, because her soul had claimed him and loved him and nurtured him anyways—with such gentle warmth.

There was an aspect to Kagome's soul that affected him, a delicate feature he couldn't exactly define. He didn't understand if it was her wholly loving nature, which colored and shaped her soul to something grand that would have been unbelievable if he hadn't been seeing it for himself; or if it was the way her spirit rose to work in concert with those around her, soothing and encouraging with delicate wisps of emotion and comfort.

Kuwabara swallowed as he watched the child fall asleep in her lap.

The murmuring conversation of Kurama and Kagome slowly lulled him from his stunned musings, their calm voices a balm over his unease. He felt like he had been intruding—but he usually felt like that. So he bore it and started to listen in with the hopes of joining their conversation and ridding himself of the feeling.

As soon as his focus alighted, Kagome seemed to sense it and made a point of drawing him in. His wide eyes regarded her as a slow smile overtook his lips.

She had bothered to understand.

"So, Kuwabara-san. I hear you're at the college—it must be strange. I never went there myself, didn't have the grades for it."

He choked out an unbelieving laugh, watching her blush. "I don't believe that."

"Neither do I," Kurama intoned smoothly, his green eyes cunning and humoured as they watched the woman fidget with her hands and smooth out the table cloth.

She tittered out a nervous laugh. "I missed a lot of school with absences." She smiled ruefully and then turned to him. "What are you studying?"

He flinched; catching Kurama's flaring eyes of encouragement before he straightened. "I'm studying anthropology with a minor in sociology."

"Wai, sugoi ne? So you're interested in all that neat stuff. I must show you our shrine records—we have some wonderful references to the sengoku jidai."

Kuwabara blinked and sat stunned, Kurama letting out a disbelieving snort from his seat as he spoke up. "Forgive him, not many understand his calling."

Kagome's confused eyes became shrewd as she eyed the both of them… "They think he's only interested in sports, ne?" Her face softened. "Everyone thought my brother was too small to be a sportsman; they thought he'd be a doctor." Her smile turned proud and vindicated—"But now he's in the J-League."

Kuwabara smiled and leaned in, trying to catch the way her soul and emotions lit up her eyes and flashed out to his senses.

Kurama chuckled. "Good for him; society has a way of judging people."

Kagome firmed her lips into a straight line and nodded, her eyes softening before they turned down to her son and she pushed her chin out in defiance. "Yes," her voice came out soft, "society does do that." She cleared her throat and moved to stand, the men staring up at her as she shifted her son carefully and smiled tightly. "I'll just go put Shippou-chan to bed. Excuse me."

Kurama turned to him as soon as they lost sight of her back, his eyes almost feral with knowledge and a grin upon his lips. "She knows."

Kuwabara swallowed and nodded his head lightly, his eyes fixed on the spot where Kagome had disappeared down the hall. "She does. Did you see the way she worried if Shippou would be judged?" He swallowed again and couldn't find it in him to say anything else—his soul was all tied up in the eloquence of her one glance.

He vaguely recognized Kurama nodding his head from his peripheral vision. "She understands, and I think she's worried things will happen because her son isn't of ningenkai and might not fit in—let alone be discovered."

Kuwabara nodded his head and quietly watched as Kagome re-entered the room, her backwards glance a fond expression in her son's direction.

She quietly went about gathering the trays and dishes. Kuwabara and Kurama both stood and moved to help her though she tried to wave them off. Her amused countenance glanced at them as they set about cleaning up after the meal—the lingering smell of warm food filling their nostrils and their souls.

Their slow conversation was comfortable and unassuming, but the two men did all they could to make sure she didn't know they knew. Or maybe she already knew it was so.

Kuwabara shook his head and leaned against the counter. "So you're saying that you adopted him, it must be hard though."

Kagome firmed up and looked away. "That's what they all say—but I don't need anyone to coddle me." Her glare softened as she turned it to him from looking out the window. "We manage, and I don't want anyone to mess up what we have. I love Shippou too much to make him feel like I've replaced him."

"It wasn't meant that way," Kuwabara said quietly.

Kurama spoke up from standing against the doorjamb, "It was an observation of how hard it must be to work under their judging eyes…as we've seen. It wasn't that he was saying you needed someone to take care of you both. You do a very wonderful job."

Kagome blinked and blushed, her eyes falling to the floor before she was looking back up at him and so contrite. "I'm sorry. I just…" she sighed and dropped her shoulders.

Kuwabara smiled. "S'alright. I think I'd blow my top after a while. Even your friends were after you."

Kagome let out a small laugh, waving one of her hands in the air to dismiss it. "They've been up to that for years, since junior high. You get used to them."

_But you don't like exposing your son to them_. Kuwabara thought heavily. Wondering about the woman who had gotten so used to being put down, even subtly, she simply stood under it all.

The conversation drifted back into its comfortable nuances, and Kuwabara settled under the welcoming air her house personified. He wanted to curl up on the couch and stay there a while.

As, slowly, they started trickling in the direction of the door Kagome smiled and leaned to one side, gazing at both of them with kind eyes. "I still think I need to say thank you." She laughed. "My son, believe it or not, is very shy. You must be wonderful people."

Kuwabara blushed, his eyes darting into the darkness in the direction he knew Shippou rested. "We're just people, Kagome-san."

"Thank you anyway," She said softly, with such a sincerity Kuwabara didn't bother objecting again.

"It was wonderful meeting him," Kurama spoke quietly as he stood from putting on his shoes and moved to open the door. Kagome smiled at him, seeing them out and standing on the threshold as she watched them ready themselves to walk into the brisk air.

She hesitated, and both men noticed and turned to give her their attention. She smiled sheepishly and tilted her head. "You're welcome to come back—I think Shippou would like it. And I…well." She looked away and then looked straight at them. "I found it very nice talking with you both."

Kuwabara nodded.

"We'll be around," Kurama said clearly, nodding his head farewell before he turned down the sidewalk and Kuwabara followed.

It was silent on their walk, but Kuwabara found he was preoccupied and unworried. Kagome settled his soul, and Kurama's continued and familiar presence was making him relax and enjoy the crispness of the night and the companionship he had found.


	8. Visits

While walking down the streets Kurama passed a park, and his kitsune senses ignited with the pleasure of greenery and fresh air

While walking down the streets Kurama passed a park, and his kitsune senses ignited with the pleasure of greenery and fresh air. He paused and stood casually upon the edge of the grass, taking in a deep breath and smiling at the briskness of morning dew combined with youkai perception.

He let out a freeing sigh, tilting his chin up to the heavens as he blinked and then bemusement overtook him—he wondered how the little red kit was doing.

It had been a while since their first dinner, and Kurama couldn't get a niggling thought out of the back of his head. It was burrowing into passing fancies and conversations, hissing underneath all his goings and doings of the days.

He wanted to visit Shippou.

Kitsune were very curious and strange creatures, and finding another of his kind amongst ningen (and loving and loved by one no less) had perked up his spiritual ears. He was intrigued, he was keen, and he was determined—a very potent combination in any kitsune.

So he set out to find Kuwabara.

The years had made old friends drift apart: the new youkai Yusuke busy with makai and Keiko and living; Hiei, enamoured with his new potential under Mukuro in the demon realm, barely had time to visit upon the rare occasions he did enter the ningenkai. Kurama and Kuwaabara had bonded as the only two left working directly in the human world, two of the few humans left who believed in the supernatural.

And these two Higurashi seemed to be more who understood and knew what went on in the spiritual realm.

He was itching to find out how.

The fox found the big lug at the public library, toiling over a book on child care and the legal system. He blew out a fondly exasperated breath as he approached, recalling days when rock concerts or roughing around were all that his friend cared about.

And then there had been reikai and youkai….and Yukina.

Kurama shook his head and cleared his throat—watching as Kuwabara looked up inquiringly with a pencil firmly held in his lips. The fox grinned faintly, watching the man roll his eyes and smile as he took the pencil from his mouth and used it as a bookmark.

"Yeah?" sounded the quiet inquiry; his eyes darting about to the other patrons of the quiet library.

Kurama swallowed and took great care to look unhurried and careless. It wouldn't do to display his hand. He shrugged lightly and tilted his head to regard his friend. "I just got bored—it seems that my vacation time has me restless."

His friend leaned back, his broad shoulders pressing into the back of his chair and near hiding it from the kitsune's view. "Well sit down then; could use some company."

Kurama smiled broader and took a seat opposite, folding his hands under his chin while watching his friend return to his work. He found himself enjoying the way the redhead focused; intent and determined. Slowly a rough essay came upon a once blank paper. Kurama felt a fierce pride well up in him—

—Kuwabara had showed them all.

His friend finally sighed and sat back, casually leafing through his rough and absently editing as he started a conversation. "What were you doing before, anyway, to find me here?"

Kurama murmured before replying. "I had been at the college to settle some things for my brother—but I didn't find you there. And where else would you be?"

"Ah, how is Shuichi doing?"

Kurama smiled. Many people found it annoying that Kuwabara didn't bother with titles unless he truly just met a person and respected that distance, like with Kagome. Kurama just found it another facet of a dynamic soul. Kuwabara wouldn't fake his feelings of respect to appease egos or society.

And the kitsune liked it.

"He's doing well, though he's a little overwhelmed."

Kuwabara nodded and started shuffling his papers into organization. "Yeah, first year is like that. He'll get it though. He's a smart kid."

Kurama smiled and settled, leaning into the table on his elbows so their conversation wouldn't irritate anyone else. Just to save his friend the embarrassment. "Hmm, he is. He's very thankful that you helped him out with Tsukino-sensei." Kuwabara blushed, smiling and shrugging his shoulders.

And that was another thing. Kuwabara wasn't really used to being thanked either.

"So are you done the essay?"

Kuwabara startled and then nodded, absently shuffling through his bag to organize everything and fit it in. "Yup, I can get out of here."

"You want to go for some tea?" Kurama smiled.

"Sounds good." Kuwabara smiled as he stood and pushed his chair in. "Though, Kagome-san would probably make better tea."

Kurama smiled. Glad he knew his friend well enough to delicately steer him. The big lug wanted to see the woman and child again, just as much as he—even if it wasn't quite as premeditated as Kurama's desire. He pretended to think for a minute, watching his friend wave farewell to the librarian. "Well," he spoke lightly, "We might as well just go visit them then."

Kuwabara smiled and nodded as he held open the door, glancing around absently to get his bearings before setting out in the direction of the shrine and the neighbouring house they were heading to.

Kurama leaned back and straightened his shoulders as he smiled, pleased with himself.

….

They had walked a bit of a way before Kuwabara crumbled his brow and narrowed his eyes. He felt slightly suspicious; Kurama was too satisfied. He snorted out a laugh and shook his head. Grinning unrepentant at his friend—"That was uncalled for."

Kurama raised both eyebrows and blinked, unforthcoming.

Kuwabara shook his head and snorted again, willing to let it drop at that.

It didn't need to be said out loud anyway.

So the pair continued on their walk, nodding to people vaguely recognizable from their first search for Kagome. Kuwabara laughed when Kurama stiffened up upon hearing a scratchy feminine voice—but it wasn't Yuka and Kuwabara made fun of his friend.

In turn he blushed when one of the children looked up at him in awe, his height near making her fall backwards onto her bum, and Kurama smirked with all reciprocal humour.

It was a much slowed procession the closer they got to her abode, Kuwabara hesitant to intrude and wear out a welcome he'd received so heartily. He swallowed and suddenly found his throat scratchy, his eyes closing briefly.

When they opened he found the concerned face of Kurama beside him, and Kuwabara sighed and smiled—endeavouring to get over his brief and numbing hesitation.

"Are you okay?" Kurama inquired quietly, taking care to weave them through the crowded streets without drawing any more attention than they naturally couldn't avoid.

Kuwabara's face darkened; of course, beauty and the beast. He shook himself from the unsolicited thought—Kurama couldn't help it even if he did take some carefully noted pride in it. He was a kitsune and beautiful with his human face.

Kuwabara sighed, "Nothing important."

He heard Kurama clear his throat. "I still wonder."

There was a pause as Kuwabara collected his thoughts. "Do you think we should have called or something?"

"I don't believe so."

"Why?"

"I get the feeling that she is lonely."

"No, she's not quite lonely…"

Kurama arched one eyebrow, his green eyes curious.

Kuwabara hesitated only slightly before ploughing ahead. Kurama wouldn't laugh at him. He was a good friend, had been ever since… "I think she's okay—she loves her son too much to be lonely. But, maybe, she feels out of place." He sent a quick glance to his kitsune friend.

Kurama had a thoughtful look on his face, his eyes far off and wondering. Kuwabara waited until he returned his attention to him before continuing. "I mean, she seems older than her friends, and they were pretty rude. I don't think she knows how to talk to them without being bulldozed or something. And her son, he's not human right? And I saw no others in the house."

Kurama made a soft sound, "They mentioned people trying to set her up—perhaps she had a kitsune husband…" His face scrunched up. Kuwabara laughed quietly as he guided the distracted kitsune around a corner. "That's not right. There are no traces of a male influence in their house at all. A kitsune especially would leave some kind of territorial mark."

Kuwabara snorted, trying not the laugh out loud as Kurama gave him a startled look. He cleared his throat sheepishly; it was time to change the topic before he blurted out exactly what picture he'd gotten in his head. "I don't think she's ever been married."

Kitsune eyes lit up, and Kuwabara twitched nervously—maybe he hadn't killed the conversation after all. "Nor engaged in any relationship at all."

Kuwabara stopped and looked strangely at his friend, almost amused to see the fox startle and _not-quite_ blush at this attention.

Kurama cleared his throat. "I was subjected to a soliloquy from that damnably confusing woman you two left me with."

Kuwabara grinned Cheshire like. "You were willing to play that martyr at that point."

Kurama huffed and turned his nose up. "That woman should be locked in a padded room. I don't know how she gets anything done with her confused rambling."

Kuwabara laughed and then tapered it off, staring up the street to the garden in front of Kagome's house. He hadn't been aware that they'd come so close. He took in a deep breath that expanded the barrel of his chest, rapidly letting it out as he realized it made him look that much larger.

He blew out a sigh quietly and then smiled at his friend, ignoring his intense eyes as he started up the garden path and went to wait upon the veranda.

………

Kurama let out a relieved breath—he'd managed to distract his friend. He swallowed and quietly knocked on the door, keeping his gaze steady so the man wouldn't know what he had done.

He half thought Kuwabara had been trying to distract him, so he figured he was safe. He just hadn't wanted the burly gentleman beside him to second guess Kagome's welcome.

Kuwabara was a curious man, so full of morals and hurt that Kurama sometimes didn't understand him. And he was actually working on it. He sighed as he heard soft footsteps from within the abode, and straightened as Kagome opened the door, glancing behind her knee with a smile at the enthusiastic Shippou.

Green eyes grinned up to them, hands grasping his mother's pant leg as he used her for leverage while he stood on his tiptoes and laughed. "Kuwabara-san! You came back!"

Kuwabara lit up at the child, catching him easily in his arms when he leapt out from behind his mother. The pair roughed around for a minute under Kagome's brilliant gaze, her face bright and exuberant as she beckoned them to come in. "Tea?"

Kurama nodded and greeted her politely, carefully toeing off his shoes as he avoided Kwuabara and Shippou making the most of the small space. Kagome's laugh rang out loud, a startling sound that was chased by a stunned stillness. Shippou giggled at their expressions from under Kuwabara's arm—hung like a sack of potatoes.

They murmured and restored conversation, tea served and voices light.

Kurama really enjoyed it. His ability to continue observing Shippou quietly while Kuwabara made the most of his time eased him. He let his senses flare to examine the way Shippou's soul was glowing and reaching for his friend, and the unconscious warmth with which Kuwabara responded and wrapped the kit in. Kurama smiled behind the edge of his tea cup and carefully averted his eyes.

He ended up locked in the blue gaze of his hostess, her steady face examining him and wondering.

He swallowed and carefully put down his tea.

When she cleared her throat and looked towards her son he spoke, careful to keep his voice unassuming, "How old is Shippou?"

"Hmm, he's in the third grade."

Kurama's eyes flickered and one side of his lips twitched up in a smirk—she had evaded that rather well. "Seems to be rather intelligent for such a young boy, you must be proud of him."

Her gaze turned to him, a blaze behind her eyes and a proud tilt under her chin. "My baby makes me proud all the time."

He smiled and nodded his head. "Indeed," Kuwabara's loud guffaw interrupted them, and Kagome's startled gaze grew joyous as she watched the two rough-house across her floor.

He opened his mouth to continue before Kagome sighed and turned to him—a furrow between her brows (he fought the urge to approach and smooth it away with his thumb, something so beautiful should never be so marred).

She pursed her lips and then shook her head. "Let's just not bother, okay? I know, and you know. That's all there is to it."

Kurama blinked and straightened, unused to anyone guessing his intention or calling him out so openly. His amusement doubled under her arch look.

Kuwabara sat down with a tired breath, his careful eyes glancing between the two of them as Shippou tripped up to them. Kurama straightened and watched her as she soberly eyed them both. "Would you do me a favour Shippou, and get my jewellery box."

Shippou's eyes widened before he nodded hesitatingly, his form slipping from the room reluctantly as he sent one anxious glance back at his mother.

"I don't like playing games, Kurama-san—especially when my son is called into question."

Kurama froze, then swallowed and nodded his head, easily recognizing his folly. His mother probably would have reacted in the same protective manner. Kurama had a habit of forgetting that humans were not as callous and unfeeling as most demons had been raised to be.

Kuwabara cleared his throat and shifted; his eyes dark as he tried to deal with the hostile press of their souls against each other—to be fair Kurama had put his foot in his mouth.

Said fox winced and offered his friend a contrite smile. Kuwabara nodded his head carefully and mopped a hand down his face, looking everywhere but at the two adults calmly regarding each other from across the table.

Green eyes blinked and blue eyes calmly remained—steady and unrelenting.

Shippou's quiet feet pattered into the room, and Kagome smiled at her son before pulling him into her lap, small jewellery box clutched in his hands and all. She took a deep breath that raised her shoulders and when she looked back to them her eyes had the dreamy otherworldliness they'd seen for that brief moment in time during dinner. The sad reminiscent air to her again as she carefully pulled her son closer to her bosom.

She gestured to the box with her chin. "Open it."

Kurama and Kuwabara both hesitated, sharing confused glances before the fox dared stretch out his hand. He hesitated slightly before actually touching the box—but no traps snapped at his fingers or pulled at his soul.

He swallowed as he pulled the box across the table towards himself, biting his tongue as he lifted the decorated lid and smelt the carved material. The lid was heavy—real wood—and the hinges well cared for as he lifted the top. He stared dully for a moment before his eyes widened and his gaze snapped to the strange duo sitting there so calmly, watching him like they were a set statue immortalized for all of time.

He licked his lips and let out a breath as he pushed the box over to his friend.

"I'm sorry," He said carefully, unable to look her in the eye.

He half saw her nod. "Never doubt that I love my son, Kurama-san. He's my pride and joy—no matter what curiosities it presents to one of your nature."

He nodded his head and looked to Kuwabara, trying to find a distraction from the very honest reprimand she'd given. His friend had curiously removed an old wooden top, rolling it between his fingers as his hand idly reached in to draw out a little rocking horse.

Kurama swallowed and nodded his head. It had been wrong of him to fish for clues by using her bond with her son.

He choked as Kuwabara pulled out a fanged necklace. His wide eyes turned to the quiet pair, their gazes steady on Kuwabara's ignorant interest.

Kurama licked his lips and whispered. "You must be very close to the past—to have such artefacts."

"Hmmm, I've kept all of the results from Shippou's talents." Shippou bowed up and grinned, his eyes sparkling and his teeth displayed with pride under the gentle woman's intimated delight.

Kurama nodded his head. "I truly am sorry." A woman so endeared to a child not of her womb—a youkai child not of her world …but then, Shippou was her world.

Kurama tipped his head in acknowledgement.

The conversation fell unto Shippou's accomplishments; the grades he received and the pretty little picture he'd drawn for her just the other day.

Kurama carefully held his tongue whenever he felt another urge to pry. He didn't want to wear their welcome out just because he'd fallen prey to his damnable kitsune curiosity.

Kuwabara loved it here.

And truth, Kurama found he was content there as well.

* * *

AN: Most of the reviewers questions will be answered in later chapters, so hold on and keep on reading!

* * *


	9. Hanami

It had been a few weeks, and Kuwabara was very happy to say that there had been many more occasions where the two friends had

It had been a few weeks, and Kuwabara was very happy to say that there had been many more occasions where the two friends had sat down in the Higurashi household. He was enjoying the easy camaraderie they'd developed. Little Shippou was an absolute blast to play with—he was always up for some fun or a tickle fight, and looked up to Kuwabara and adored spending time with the older male.

And Kagome, she'd welcomed their invasion of her home with open arms and a warm smile.

Kurama and she had settled from the stiffness that had started that one time, though Kuwabara really didn't know what had set the both of them off he was wary to inquire. If he knew anything it was that his kitsune friend was too damnably curious—and Kagome sounded very intelligent—the fox probably hadn't gotten away with some subtleties everyone else would have missed.

But their souls had settled and Kagome still welcomed them. Kuwabara wasn't going to raise the fuss again with a clueless comment.

He sighed and leaned back on his hands, happy to have put his books aside and the opportunity to take pleasure in the fresh day. The April blossoms were particularly enjoyable this year, though Kuwabara had to push aside the niggling thought that it was only Kagome's presence that made it so.

The lady in question was happily sitting under a sakura tree, her eyes sparkling as she absently smoothed out the blanket under her. Her focus, intent and caring, was on her son—but she must have felt his gaze for she turned to look at him inquiringly.

Kuwabara blushed.

"Kazuma-san?"

"Hai, Kagome-san?"

She smiled at him, canting her head to one side—the braid she'd put her hair into fell over her shoulder and drew his eyes away. "Did you need something?"

He blinked and turned his eyes back to her. "Iie. Thank you."

"Hmm, it's a beautiful day isn't it?"

"Yes, thanks for inviting us."

"It was my pleasure! Shippou love spending time with you—I," she hesitated, "don't think he spends enough time playing with other people."

Kuwabara looked at her before turning to face her child, fooling around with a grinning Kurama chasing him around the trunks of the cherry blossom trees. He snorted when the boy stopped, a shower of petals suddenly obscuring his view as he flailed and Kurama caught him up to throw him over his shoulder. (Kuwabara wondered if Kurama had deliberately manipulated the flora to slow down the energetic child.)

"I don't think you need to worry."

She blinked at him and then smiled shyly, her cheeks rounded and pinked with pleasure. "Un, that's good. But it seems so hard not to."

Kuwabara hesitated before he rolled onto his belly, supporting himself on his elbows as he regarded her. She arched a brow at his scrutiny, but then a little blush overcame her face and she smiled with a little laugh.

Kuwabara felt a slow smile stretch his lips. "That means you're a good parent."

She blinked and a brilliant smile took over her face, lighting up like the sun.

Kuwabara grinned in return—they were suddenly interrupted by the bouncing form of Shippou as he landed in his mother's arms, her little 'oof' of released breath audible before she fell backwards at the added weight.

Kurama approached quietly as they regarded the laughing family. "Shippou stop that!" "Mom!" "You should know better than to attack when I can retaliate!" the little boy squealed and laughed.

Kuwabara joined their laughter when it became obvious that Kagome had recovered from the surprise attack from her son and had gone about tickling him until he was rolling around in tears, unable to rise to his own defense.

Kuwabara grinned devilishly, suddenly feeling like having a little fun.

He pounced on the pair and set to tickling Kagome, her surprised laugh rising up over her son's as the boy recovered and set about working with his new ally. Kurama chuckled as he watched, calmly seated upon their picnic blanket

Their laughter rang out over the park, the sakura trees almost shaking with the sound of their voices as other celebrators glanced at them in amusement.

When they settled down Kuwabara couldn't help the smile that formed. There was something so pleasing about being with the little family that it wouldn't let him frown—even when he'd had a bad day and felt so entirely overwhelmed with school work and people.

His breath hitched as his eyes caught a very happy couple walking through the falling petals, their fingers entwined as they leaned into each other.

Kuwabara looked away and closed his eyes. If only Yukina…he shook his head and his attention turned back to his companions when a preppy voice called out Kagome's name. Her breath hitched and her wide eyes darted about as Shippou froze and Kurama blinked in confusion.

The little redhead quickly hid behind Kuwabara's back as the two girls from the market came up, dragging along another woman and a young man. Kagome straightened and cleared her throat before she greeted them carefully, a very put-upon expression on her face as she fiddled with her hair and looked away.

"How're you doing?" Yuka leaned over; her hands on her knees as she eyed her friend and the girls murmured their similar inquiries.

"Higurashi-san, I hope you're in good health."

Kagome blushed and brought a hand up to wave about the air in frantic dismissal. "I'm just fine Hojou-san, haven't even had a relapse or anything."

"Oh," the man blinked and rocked back on his heels, "Well that's good. I don't think Shippou would know what to do if his mother was sick." He glanced around in confusion as Shippou grumbled quietly and stepped away from his back.

Kuwabara felt his spine stiffen and his expression tighten as the girls started, as if just noticing him and Kurama with the kid.

"I guess not," Kagome said carefully as she eyed them.

Yuka sent a quick look at poor Kurama before she sniffed and tried to whisper to Kagome, "Can we talk to you?"

The woman blinked and replied carefully. "You are."

Yuka shifted and Ayumi tilted her head.

Hojou looked between them naively, "Why don't you just ask her here? It's obvious Higurashi-san is comfortable, it's probably best we don't disturb her too much"

Yuka went still and let out a sheepish laugh—Kagome simply smiled ruefully and pulled Shippou into her lap. Ayumi blinked and smiled happily, clasping her hands together in front of her as the other woman carefully eyed Kurama.

Yuka sighed and weakly threw up her hands. "Look, I wasn't going to say anything because you were just being your usual nice and naïve self at the market, but I really am starting to question your priorities."

"Yuka-chan…?"

The woman leaned forward and bit her lip, staring into Kagome's eyes as the confused girl creased her brow. "I don't think you should hang out with them." she gestured with her head over to Kuwabara.

He stiffened and glanced at the woman's companions, seeing how none of them would look him in the eye.

Kurama stiffened and sat straighter beside him, his hands clenching into fists as he glared.

Kagome huffed angrily and pulled Shippou closer to her. "Kazuma-kun and Shuichi-kun are my friends; they helped me out a lot in the past weeks."

Yuka drew back sharply. "You're really friends with him?"

Kagome glared darkly (Kuwabara startled because he hadn't expected such a gentle and nice woman to even be _able_ to glare like that). "He's very kind and sweet. And Shippou adores him." Her small chin jutted out stubbornly as she dared her friends to say otherwise.

Kuwabara felt emptiness in his being—a warm tingle that made him feel as light as air because there was _nothing_ holding him down. His chest expanded with dignity as his shoulders rolled back with pride.

Kagome had stood up for him.

He smiled as her old friends tittered and fidgeted, carrying on a sham facsimile of normal conversation before making hasty farewells and booking it out of there.

The trio looked amongst each other awkwardly, Kagome biting her lip as Shippou looked up at her in awe.

"Wow Momma! That was so cool!"

Kagome looked down at her son in astonishment. "But …what?"

Shippou grinned, "Finally you showed her. She's always so mean to you!" Kagome blushed and smiled crookedly at her son. "And then you glared and she fell apart!"

The little fox did a small happy dance.

A shocked chuckle came out of Kagome as she tilted her head, "Shippou I thought you didn't want to see fighting again… you don't need that anymore."

"Mom, I know I'll always have you. And 'sides, it's different when there's no life threatening stuff." He waved it off nonchalantly and grinned as he grabbed his toes while rocking on his rump.

Kagome nervously glanced at them but couldn't stop the smile breaking across her face, her laughter rising up as she grabbed up her son for a tight hug.

Kurama cleared his throat—"Kits are usually raised in lots of violence Kagome-chan."

Kagome gave him a smile and nodded her head.

Kuwabara interrupted. "It's great that she wants to protect her son. Despite the differences—I think demons could learn a lot about mothering from her. Maybe there wouldn't be so many orphans and evil youkai then."

Kagome blushed and verily beamed at him; her son grinning before he tugged at her braid and scrambled up to his feet. Kurama gave him a conceding, proud, nod before they both turned to watch the little cub bounce around his mother and tug at her braid as she laughed.

Kuwabara smiled as he watched Kagome settle herself down more comfortably. Her legs daintily folded under her as she smiled at Shippou—the anxious child bounding up to her with a blinding grin and barely restraining his excitement. Kagome laughed and pulled her abused braid over her shoulder, loosening the leather tie at the end before throwing the now freed hair back. Shippou stepped up and placed his hands in the remains of the braid, fingers tangling in the ink and silk of her dark hair. The child set about pulling his fingers through the strands, carefully separating knots and reverently running his palms over the silky texture. Kuwabara remained silent as he watched, feeling part intruder to such a close relationship.

As he always did.

And then he felt guilty for even thinking that the Higurashi would have as malicious a thought as vexation for their presence—the two loved the company.

And the encounter with the strange and delicately vulgar group only proved that she preferred their company over most.

Kuwabara blinked as he wondered if it was because they all knew they each _knew_. They didn't have any general secrets between them…there was an awareness that they could protect each other's backs and wouldn't be disgusted by their pasts.

He sighed and smiled as Kagome pulled aside some of her hair and Shippou started making tiny braids and loops. Kurama solemnly sat watching the procedure, a glint in his eyes Kuwabara had only seen when a puzzle was presented to him on a platter.

Kuwabara smiled and lay down, folding his hands behind his head as he looked up at the cherry blossoms and felt satisfied and content.

He guessed this was what it felt like to belong to a _home_. Not just a group of friends or a movement you believed in but a home that welcomed you no matter what had happened or what you were feeling. Kuwabara was engulfed in the Higurashi caring and hearth.

And he loved it.

* * *

AN: thanks for the reviews. Yes the past will come out in later chaps. In fact, most of your questions will be answered in coming posts.


	10. Developments

Kuwabara grinned and loped up to the little family as Kagome crouched and pointed at a nicely done display in a nearby store, her smile bright and indulgent as little Shippou's eyes lit up and he leaned forward in her arms to look.

Kurama smiled as he watched his friend and sighed—the bright little kitsune looked up to them, and it was hard to deny that he was thriving under the very warm gaze of his mother.

Shippou muttered something Kurama didn't hear, too distracted by ruminations and wonderings, and Kagome threw her head back to laugh from deep within her throat.

Kurama felt a slow smile tug at his lips as he walked over to his friends and crouched to talk to the little fox.

"Ne Shippou, didn't you want some chimaki?"

Shippou exploded with energy and started bouncing on his feet, squirming in his mother's loose embrace until she let him go and he could dart around their feet. She smiled softly and bit her lip to withhold a more exuberant grin. Kurama, from his off position feet away, couldn't help his answering smile.

There was a part of him so enamoured with Kagome that he couldn't help anything around her. His usual propensity to think twice and act once' was failing; he reacted instinctively to her emotions and actions. For a tricky and old kitsune like him, one who had defied death, it was a disconcerting thing. But he couldn't find it in himself to hate Kagome for it.

There was sincerity in all that she did, an underlying fire that was banked and ready to come to life in defence of her child and friends. It had come out on Hanami, and Kurama had been grateful to see that, despite the intimation of a violent past haunting her, she still wasn't afraid to stand up and react to something she felt wrong.

And it had helped that she'd been standing up for Kuwabara.

Kurama had a soft spot for the man that had only grown over the years.

And all the time they spent with the woman and her son seemed to affect his large friend in such a positive way. Kuwabara was coming out of his defensive shell; not afraid to ask questions or simply relax. Kurama found he could only enjoy the man more when his soul shone so brightly and openly.

He had been privy to how deeply Kuwabara felt, and pained that sweet Yukina had unknowingly stomped on his very real feelings. Kurama hadn't known exactly what the red ribbons of fate' were, but Kuwabara had believed in them.

And Yukina had desired to go home to the ice floe in the makai, wanted to be among her own kind and live like them. She hadn't realized that such a thing would be a rejection of Kuwabara and his very real love for her.

She hadn't understood such a human thing.

So she'd gone, and Kurama was left to help his friend. He'd always understood him more, and now it had come in handy. They'd goofed off with each other and opened up, wounds healing and minds realizing—they weren't so different after all.

Kurama was scared of losing his very human family; Kuwabara was scared of losing his very humanity to despair. They'd been lost amongst their lives for so long that finding such an understanding as a ground base was revolutionizing. But still Kuwabara was afraid to open up again to love; as much as Kurama was scared to test it.

But Kagome, sweet and warm Kagome with her dark hair and large heart, had slowly worked on them both. Kurama wanted, with ever fibre of his being, to tell his mother about his true past and see if she'd still smile at him so lovingly like Kagome did to Shippou. He wanted to blurt it all out at dinner to see if she'd like his tail as much as Kagome loved brushing Shippou's (illusion?) red hair. He yearned to listen to her speaking while moving his fingers through her hair in the traditional grooming of the kitsune family…like Kagome and Shippou…

Kurama sighed.

Then smiled.

He could tell that Kuwabara, large and bumbling and still so perfect, wanted to love like Kagome did—despite the painful loss he'd already experienced.

She was good for the both of them that way.

Shippou shouted out and tagged Kuwabara, darting off with a giggle. Kurama wondered, had it not been covered by illusion, if his tail would have been wagging as energetically as his own had when he was a kit and fooling around with his father.

The thought stopped him cold.

A human Kuwabara, fathering to a youkai kit…

He shook his head.

Kagome looked back with inquiring eyes, gradually slowing until she too had stopped. She was waiting for him.

Kurama slowly took up his pace again; ready to write it all off as a moment's fancy. But the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. Kagome had narrowed her eyes in a worried way, and he felt her soul brushing along his curiously.

"Kurama-san?"

He cleared his throat, and yet couldn't bring up a lie when she was so close. Instead he sighed with a chuckle. "Yes, Kagome-san?"

She smiled, "Is there something wrong?"

The two of them turned to walk side by side, his hand bumping her arm as he looked down at her and she briefly turned to check on Shippou.

"Nothing wrong, I'm just contemplating things."

She giggled, "Shippou says that's boring." Then she turned a full, toothy grin up to him. "You should listen; sometimes the children are the wisest."

Kurama swallowed, "Even the youkai children?" How could she say such a thing? Humans thought them demons, monsters of myth and terror…that youkai children could be perceived as innocent as ningen was almost heresy. Especially for a miko.

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat with an audible sound, her wide eyes almost hurt as they turned up to him. "_All_ the children," She said slowly and solemnly.

Kurama looked away. "I wondered if you were a miko."

"I…am," She conceded. Her chin tilted up as she refused to look at him, even while keeping her slow pace beside him. "But that doesn't mean I don't care. There are terrible humans out there too. Sometimes souls change…is that so hard to believe?"

Kurama cleared his throat and looked at Shippou, "I was surprised at first."

She startled, blinking at his seeming change of topic. "Whatever for?"

"Your son is pure kitsune, I am an avatar; a youkai soul trapped in a human body. I didn't think any humans left would be so open to adopting our kind." _Especially one of holy power_ was left unsaid.

"I am sure your mother would accept you knowing the truth."

Kurama snorted—both a little bitter and sad. "I was a thief and a bandit—scum. She's so delicate and moralistic…" he swallowed. "I have nightmares about scaring her; so it's best that she never knows."

Kagome blinked sad eyes up at him. She smiled only to lose it seconds later, as if she couldn't stand portraying such delightful emotion when he was so bitter.

He watched her swallow as Kuwabara made some growling noises while chasing Shippou a little ways down the sidewalk. "Sometimes…we never give people the chance to do something." She turned wide eyes up to him. "I knew a man who wouldn't let me love him because he didn't expect me to, but I did." She smiled depreciatively and then laughed.

Kurama swallowed a hard little lump in his throat; it sounded like that had ended badly.

But then her smile became happy, her eyes glittering as she looked up at him. The sound of Shippou's laughter rang high in the wet air of May. "Sometimes Kurama, taking the risk with your heart is worth it. Surely a thief thrills in the adrenaline of the hunt."

"The thief doesn't stand to lose his mother."

Kagome stopped walking, a particularly colourful koinobori flag fluttering pathetically behind her. "But you've changed," she held up her hand to stop his interjection, "the fact that you fear her reaction confirms it. You are _not_ who you were before. And though people are shaped by their past, it is who they have become that matters. Being a bandit doesn't make you tainted…it just means that you truly know the side you've chosen because you've experienced both."

Kurama swallowed, looking up to find Shippou on Kuwabara's shoulder as the large man looked back at them solemnly from a distance away.

"Or," he spoke slowly, "it could mean I can easily change sides."

Kagome burst into laughter.

Kurama blinked, oddly shocked and hurt.

She waved a hand at him as she covered her mouth with the other. "Kurama-kun, I've seen how you treat my son and even Kazuma-kun. You may have those instincts, whatever breed you are, but you love as easily as the inu love pack."

Kurama slowly smiled (a small part of his mind curious as to how she knew about inu, which had been extinct for decades and left very little records since they were so vicious in protecting their pack and secrets) the larger bulk of his thoughts occupied with how Kagome knew just what to say.

"Maybe I do." There was a pause as they caught up with the others, "Ah, I'm a kitsune, by the way."

Shippou yowled happily and jumped at him.

Kagome's laughter rang out loudly over the low chuckles of Kuwabara, and Kurama's content smirk settled onto his face as he played with the disguised kit.

………

Kuwabara blew on his hands; the cold weather had set in. He stomped his feet as he made his way up the walkway to Kagome's house. He smiled as he heard the chatter of Shippou—the closer he got the easier it was to tell the boy was excited about being on the soccer team.

There was an exclamation about Souta-jichan before Kuwabara had the chance to knock—and the door was flung open.

Shippou blinked in surprise before a grin lit his face and he jumped into Kuwabara.

"Momma! Kazuma-san is here!"

"Well let him in!" shouted her laughing voice. Kuwabara gingerly stepped into the house, carefully not to let Shippou bump into the door jamb as he hung off his arm. He closed the door behind them and then swung Shippou upside down over his shoulder, giving the boy a vigorous noogie as Kagome made her way down the hall.

"Kazuma-kun, how are you?"

"I'm good. I actually wanted to take a look at those scrolls you mentioned."

Kagome lit up, her smile bright and eyes twinkling as she gestured for him to come in further. "That would be wonderful, just let me get our coats and we'll nip over to the shrine."

"Oh no! I don't want to you to go out of your way!"

Kagome laughed as she tucked Shippou's scarf around his neck. "Nonsense. We'll finally get some use out of them." She smiled up at him prettily before turning to get into her own coat—Kuwabara stepped forward to help her get her arms in the sleeves.

"You don't read them?" He asked softly, oddly disappointed.

"Oh!" She laughed, "I don't need to. I know those stories like the back of my hand." She grinned sadly, "Almost like I lived through it."

Shippou stilled from where he was hanging onto his hand and looked up at his mother.

"Anyway," she said briskly, "its best we get over there before it has snowed too heavily—the sidewalks haven't been shovelled in a while."

Kuwabara nodded and stepped back into the wind. He carefully tucked his free hand into his pocket, wiggling his fingers to warm them as they walked back out into the heavy cold of the fall.

Shippou and she chatted happily around him as they described some of the scrolls and what they contained.

They made their way to a shed off to the side of the large shrine house, the grounds sprawling and the snow covered in late fallen leaves.

The doors slid open with the heavy shick' of cared for wood, and Kuwabara breathed deeply of dust and old paper when he stepped into the dimness of the building.

Kagome picked up a flashlight as they walked deeper among shelves. "The sociocultural norms of samurai are further back, unless you wanted rural life. I think that's…" She trailed off and looked around with narrowed eyes.

Shippou grinned and bounced up beside them. "By the Feudal Era stuff! See I remembered!"

Kagome laughed. "Come this way then."

Kuwabara smiled and followed.

"Here," She said softly, gazing at the scrolls with a fond and lost look—the one he'd seen her wear before that was so striking to his senses.

"Kagome-san…?"

She cleared her throat before looking up to him. Her eyes were searching, and something in them softened and released. "Kazuma-kun, I don't want you to think I'm crazy. But I do know about demons—I've fought alongside them. Some of these scrolls have my past in them if you care to look." Her cheeks flushed. "It's how I met Shippou." She smiled down at her child as he grabbed her hand, his big green eyes looking up at them both carefully. "If you want to know then take some of these."

Kuwabara swallowed. "I don't need to," He said softly. Her eyes blinked at him. "That's your past, I won't go prying," He affirmed stubbornly.

Kagome smiled. "I'm welcoming you to look. I know about yours, you've talked to me enough. I trust you."

Kuwabara took in a shaky breath as he took the indicated scrolls. He swallowed hard, this was Kagome's past. He'd take his very best care of it because it had made such a sensitive and beautiful woman.

He'd told her of his past in the many times previous they'd met, months of slowly developed revelations. She'd helped him deal with the abandonment of his parents…the loss he still felt.

But she didn't know about reikai or the spirit detectives. And her open acceptance of him now made him regret not telling her. He dared to think she would have understood that as well.

She'd healed him in ways that Kurama hadn't been able to.

He didn't need her to trade information…but then her doing so wasn't a trade. It was a friendship.

Kuwabara smiled and bowed to her.

She laughed and waved him off, handing Shippou the flashlight as she reached up to get some more scrolls. "These should be enough to start your research. I hope it bears fruit."

"I'm sure it will."

They left the shed quietly, comfortably, walking out into the cool air.

Kuwabara made a face as he tried to shift the scrolls for a better hold—to expose less of his skin. It was too cold out.

Kagome looked over just then, and her face clouded with consternation as she took away the scrolls and ordered him to put his hands in his pockets. "Where are your gloves?"

Kuwabara shuffled on his feet as Shippou bit his lip impishly. "I kind of lost them at the park the last time I played with Shippou."

The kit snickered, "They got caught in a briar bush and aren't no good any more."

Kagome's face blanked before she smiled. "Well then," she spoke briskly, as if trying to match the air around them, "We can't have you carrying these scrolls while freezing."

She stopped in the stoop of her house, ushering Shippou in before she reached up into the hall closet and turned back around to face Kuwabara, him awkwardly shifting in the doorway.

"Here." Kagome said firmly, thrusting a nice pair of dark leather gloves at him.

Kuwabara stuttered and tried to object, but Kagome sniffed and started putting the gloves on his hands before he could make his way out the door.

Instead he settled and watched her.

"There," she smiled contently, "now you don't have to freeze. We can't have you losing any fingers."

"Thank you." He said softly, rather choked.

Kagome blinked and looked up at him with her large eyes, carefully looking into his own dull brown orbs before she smiled softly and shook her head in exasperation. She leaned up on her tiptoes, her hands firmly in his scarf, and kissed his cheek. "Kazuma-kun, you're a wonderful young man who deserves whatever I can give you." Her eyes glittered and Kuwabara nodded.

She nodded and handed him the remaining scrolls that hadn't fit into his jacket pockets, her smile warming to his soul as he walked down her sidewalk.

He swallowed and tightened his scarf as he stepped out into the snowy streets, his eyes narrowed against the wind as he ducked his head. There was something about Kagome that was so entirely lovable he couldn't help himself.

He guessed he had never learned his lesson.

It was best not to want what you couldn't have.

But Kagome made it so easy, she was always giving and welcoming and laughing…

Kuwabara scowled. He was always taking: he took her scrolls, the damning evidence in his coat pocket; he took her hospitality, her warm meals and awesome tea; he took her time from her son; and he took her gifts. What did he ever give her? He hadn't even given her the full story of his past, and his soul cried out at the injustice he could see in it now.

He swallowed heavily and set to trudging home through the weather, the whole walk a reminder with his warm hands because one woman cared too darn much for someone not worth that much.

…………**.**

Kuwabara pressed his mouth to the back of his hand as he thought; a furrow in his brow as he grimaced and clenched his teeth and tried not to do all of that. But the thinking wouldn't stop. His sensitivity grew with his darker thoughts and thus his clenched teeth and tight brow and everything conspiring against him—even his own body.

Kuwabara felt his breath enter his lungs with the pain of pins and needles, his very blood hurting him as his thoughts spiralled darker and deeper. He watched Kagome smile and laugh as she lifted Shippou into the air and spun him around.

He swallowed and turned away.

If Yukina, sweet and naively accepting Yukina, couldn't accept him for his humanity and his faults—then how could someone as beautiful and lively as Kagome ever put up with him enough to love him? He had been in a steady relationship with the koorime, and it had all fallen apart despite his confidence in the red ribbons of fate. He had known they were meant for each other…but the koorime hadn't. Yukina had broken it off and broken his heart—Kuwabara remembered the slump he had been in, his grades slipping and his muscles weak as he practically gave up on everything.

And then Kurama had been there for him, the fox had pushed aside his busy schedule and literally dragged Kuwabara out and about until he'd been able to knock some sense into his brain.

Kuwabara had always been a little slow—he liked to think it meant he thought more thoroughly and deeply about everything. But that one time, he'd been thinking too much.

His fallout with Yukina had put him in a delicate position amongst his old teammates. Hiei was at once pleased and annoyed with him, and Yusuke scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders (in his experience with Keiko these things blew over quickly and the relationship recovered).

But Kuwabara had needed something different.

And Kurama had realized that, despite Kuwabara's reputation, the man could think, and at the moment he needed _not_ to.

The usually stoic and upright boy had roughhoused and took him to the arcade, employed some fox like trickery on a group of whiny brats that had been bugging some schoolgirls, goaded Kuwabara into a game fest at the arcade, and even suffered through a rock concert (in the back row, due to his sensitive hearing) just to remind Kuwabara that there was more he had to live for.

Kurama and he understood each other.

Kuwabara swallowed and tilted his head back, his face pained. Kagome would do well with Kurama, and the fox was interested in her—he understood her son as a kitsune and could provide for her and make her happy.

Kuwabara was still finding his place in the world.

And it probably wouldn't have worked out anyway.

He snatched a handful of holiday treats, making sure to grab a little of those salted nuts he loved, and carefully watched Kagome as she walked into the room with a tray of tea.

Kurama smiled and took it from her so she could grab up the empty bowls from previous snacks. Kuwabara watched this with heavy eyes, catching a smile from Kagome as she beamed at them for celebrating the New Year with her.

He shook his head and couldn't resist smiling back sloppily. As much as it hurt…Kurama would take care of her and Shippou. They'd been friends so long…actually, been friends with Kagome for so long that he'd take care of her no questions asked.

And they might even love each other already, anyway.

It wasn't that hard to love Kagome, and Kurama always had the girls fawning over him.

Kuwabara nodded, waiting for the count down—he would pull away come the day. It was only fair. He shouldn't be around to put a damper on the little family that would develop.

He watched the two of his friends regard him quietly, worriedly, as they manoeuvred about the small living room. Their souls were not meshing like they used to, and Kuwabara damned himself for interfering in so beautiful a thing with his own melancholy. It only served to firm his suspicions—he was in the way.

So Kuwabara forced on a smile—something so hard to do now that Kagome had gotten to him so readily—and munched on his snacks. Shippou was slowly winding down from his candy high…and the night would be over soon.

He wouldn't have to face his temptation any longer.

* * *

Umm, I am in the middle of finals right now, sorry I didn't catch all the reviews and post earlier. sheepish But I shall be done next Wednesday, and then the story has all my attention! It's almost finished anyway, maybe two or three chapters and everything shall be concluded.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

AN: Sorry for mistakes, I am going to edit the posted story this Sunday, responding to reviews by integrating ideas that I didn't focus on that came up (for instance: Yusuke and Hiei…I kind of got obsessed with the redheads and Kagome).


	11. Convoluted

Kurama carefully pushed his finger against the pencil in the jar, watching as the writing utensil rolled away from the force o

Love was a strange thing; it reached out to you and practically bowled you over when it finally occurred to you that you were in love. But before that moment, before that epiphany, it was a gentle weaving of souls that bonded together. Kurama had seen it, days before, when three very pained souls had tentatively reached and then exuberantly touched.

He swallowed as he looked at Kuwabara with pained eyes.

—Because one soul had pulled away.

And Kuwabara had become his reinforcement in the supernatural, a confidante in a world where Yusuke fell in love and started a family and couldn't visit as often. Kuwabara, despite his desire to be normal and a constant provider for his family (a dream that had fallen away once Yukina had left, though the big lug still toiled to prove them all wrong), had welcomed the fox into his life, ensconced him protectively and tried to hold on so hard.

Kuwabara was as intertwined with the supernatural as Kurama. And in being so they were intertwined with each other. Pulling away like this was breaking a part of Kurama's heart that had been with the man since they were kids. And the newer part, the part of his soul freshly bonded with the man because of the Higurashi family, crumbled and ached.

Kurama carefully pushed his finger against the pencil in the jar, watching as the writing utensil rolled away from the force of such a small appendage. "So how have you been?" He inquired genially, as casually as he could since Kagome had been getting worried and her soul had been jumpy. It was making him worry in turn, though he'd originally thought to give Kuwabara a little space.

Kuwabara smiled easily, ruffling the back of his hair with a large hand while he leaned back in his desk chair. "Pretty good. I am close to finishing my research paper for my History course. Then I might finally be able to check in with Koenma and fix some of the Reikai records."

Kurama nodded his head and lifted his eyes up to his friend.

He hated this.

The Higurashi family had taken Kuwabara pulling away with a little bitterness, but had tried not to let it interfere with their normal life. But Kurama knew. Kagome was confused and her soul was wounded. And Shippou, vibrant little Shippou, always watched the door after he went into the house, just in case.

He swallowed. "Shippou misses you."

Kuwabara stiffened.

Kurama licked his lips and continued: "And Kagome mentioned you the other day, talked about some scrolls you'd borrowed and about how worried she was over if they'd been any help."

"Ah," Kuwabara reached beside his desk to the floor, bringing up a cloth bag usually used to carry fresh produce in the market. "Here, would you give this to her next time you see her?"

His friend still wouldn't meet his eyes. Kurama narrowed his green orbs as he took the bag. He glanced in and then glowered when he spotted the very scrolls he'd just mentioned—he couldn't mistake that lingering aura anywhere. And Kagome had briefly mentioned what was in some of those scrolls.

He growled, "No."

Kuwabara startled and finally looked up into his eyes. He flinched back when he saw how incensed the kitsune was, how offended his friend was.

"I will not let you cower away from her, ignore her! She's welcomed us and this is how you repay her?"

Kuwabara worried his lip and then grimaced. Slowly he pushed his chair out and then stood, carefully thrusting the bag of scrolls back at him from where he'd tossed it across the desk.

"I can't see her again."

The finality tore at something in Kurama's chest. He'd thought it had been wonderful with the Higurashi family and Kuwabara and him all together. It had been a refuge. All of them together had created such a perfect blend of souls it had made him content, for once in his life not alienated because of his kitsune sensitivity. Instead his kitsune senses had flared and soothed him; his soul had known that this…this was what family should feel like.

He might even go as far to call it paradise—for Kuwabara to renounce that because he couldn't…

His breath caught.

"You love her."

Kuwabara bodily flinched, his hands coming down heavily to brace his frame on the back of his chair.

"You don't want to love her." Kurama breathed this addition as if it was sacrilege to leave his mouth. He'd come to terms with his own feelings for the beautiful and strange miko, he couldn't keep himself away. She'd slowly worked her way under his skin, her son grinning beside her with a firm place hidden in his heart. No matter how hard he'd tried to keep his distance, to judge if they were a threat as was his job, he couldn't have stayed away.

He'd fallen in love with the little sanctuary they'd made, the little family they'd somehow created without _knowing_ everything. And Kuwabara had rejected all of that.

He swallowed, trying to keep a glower off his face. He owed Kuwabara more than lashing out without an explanation.

—Even when it hurt this much, even when it felt like Kuwabara had rejected _him_.

Kuwabara breathed in, hesitating. But then a great sigh left him and his frame seemed to deflate, his soul pulled down into his body as if he was afraid to touch the rest of the world with such a tender sense. "I fell in love with her."

"And?" Kurama's voice was tight. He didn't know if it was because he was hurt over his friend's callous treatment of a relationship he'd grown to adore with all his soul or if it was due to that little part of him snarling viciously in jealousy—the little miko gazed at his friend with such soft eyes.

Kuwabara swallowed and looked up at him. "It wouldn't work."

Kurama floundered. All the jealousy and hurt faded away under the very real pain his friend was experiencing, pain that had made him pull away. "Maybe it would have," he said softly.

Kuwabara shook his head briskly. "No. There would be doubt in that relationship, and that would hurt us both. It wouldn't work out if I tried. And it might ruin everything we've gained because _one _time I found a little child who needed someone." The man took in a fortifying breath that lifted his large shoulders. "That was one time Kurama. They don't need me."

Kurama drew in a breath like the very air was sour. That his friend thought that Kagome would ever doubt him, that she would ever demand he do something to earn his place—"You know Kagome would never…"

"That's the point Kurama, it's me that's the problem." He mopped a hand down his face and started to pace his floor. "If I am always there doubting her, second guessing her and our relationship…what kind of future can I offer? I will always be hurting her by not trusting her—and the real kicker is it won't be because of her." He turned abruptly and straightened himself, looking into Kurama's eyes solemnly. "I couldn't do that to her."

Kurama felt his heart clench and his lungs briefly cease, his eyes pained as he looked to his friend. "You pulled away because of that?"

Kuwabara scowled. "She wouldn't have me; she _shouldn't_ have to put up with me. If a maiden like Yukina couldn't then why should someone as pure as Kagome?"

"You loved her."

"I _love_ her, but it doesn't matter." Kurama watched Kuwabara swallow, his eyes narrowing in pain as his face twisted into a grimace. "You should go see her, she might be lonely."

Kurama firmed and scowled. He saw what his friend was trying to do, and he would have none of it. So as Kuwabara slouched off he decided; he'd have to pull away too. If Kuwabara thought that he wasn't good enough, that Kurama would be the one to step in—he thought wrong. If anything, Kurama didn't deserve her love when a man like Kuwabara needed it.

He carefully eyed the scrolls in his hands, his eyes softening at the worn feel and clinging way Kuwabara's aura still held on in wisps that slowly fell away to return to their host. The man had carefully touched these, held his aura over them so that he understood exactly how delicate they were as he pored over them. There was a delicate warmth that meant Kuwabara understood how precious they were.

He gave his friend a careful parting nod, eyeing the large man with sad eyes as he made his way from the apartment. He let out his breath into the crisp dusk air, a firming resolve in his head even though his heart clenched and his gut roiled.

But this was for Kuwabara.

He'd see Kagome and Shippou tomorrow.

……………

Kurama smiled as Kagome welcomed him, kissing his cheek in greeting. When she pulled away, her hand tucked into his arm, he watched her glance around for their friend.

But Kuwabara still wouldn't be coming.

Kurama carefully handed her the scrolls, watching the way her eyes widened. He tried not to show how grieved he was, she looked like she'd just been slapped in the face by someone she loved. Nonetheless her hands were steady as she took them from him, arranging them neatly on a side table as she calmly waited for him to enter the house.

They slipped into the house as was their custom, quietly, since Kuwabara wasn't there to rile up Shippou. The quiet had fallen since that night so many weeks ago, what felt like forever now that Kurama knew what he had to do. His heart ached for it.

He took a slow sip of his tea as he looked off to one side. "I'm not going to be around that much anymore."

Kagome carefully settled her tea cup, "Oh?"

"My vacation time is coming to an end. My boss will be calling me in more often and I won't have time to visit."

"That's a shame." Her eyes looked at him slowly, calmly. His heart thudded as he felt her soul arch painfully and then cower back into her body. "I guess if you must, I can't hold you back from living."

He nodded his head and ran his tongue over the back of his teeth, trying to find something to distract himself from her steady gaze. "What exactly do you do? Sometimes you have your briefcase and papers but you are with Shippou so much I never really know."

She smiled. "I work PR for a company of my friend, which means I get to spend a lot of time with Shippou while gathering population Intel. We have a lot of fun. He especially likes hanging out with the other kits." She blinked and scrunched up her nose. Their awareness of each other's sensitivity to the paranormal was a type of open secret—whenever one or the other referred to it there was this pause in the conversation. They couldn't decide whether or not to elaborate and trust more or hastily retreat and keep their relations tidy. They didn't want to be a liability if they ever encountered trouble. Which was a given considering how intimate their knowledge appeared to be.

She sighed. "And what do you do? You had so much vacation time I'm afraid I was under the impression you lived off a rather large inheritance."

Kurama smiled cautiously, careful not to give away too much with his body posture. Kagome had proven apt at reading into their movements. "I scout potential employees for my boss, and keep an eye out for possible troublemakers."

She tilted her head slightly and eyed him, smiling. "I hope we didn't get added to that list." She sipped her tea innocently.

He swallowed thickly. She had caught right on to the fact that his boss had something to do with the supernatural. Any other paranormal investigator would have labelled her a threat for the way her spirit rose around her and practically engulfed everything. But Kurama had seen her with her son, had watched her. He knew that there was no malicious bone in her body, and the large soul of hers was made to nurture and encourage—not oppress and control.

"No, he proved uninterested. I wasn't even aware of your existence until we met Shippou."

Kagome smiled. "He does draw you in doesn't he?"

Kurama shifted. "Ah, I was wondering."

"Yes?"

"He seems attached to you, I was wondering if it was because he didn't fit in at school. It would be something for my boss to know. Peaceful youkai might have a chance of surviving here instead of being easy prey."

"Hmm, Shippou-chan gets along beautifully at school. But he's my boy. You should know how kitsune feel around their mothers."

Kurama coughed and cleared his throat. "Indeed." Kitsune loved souls, energy and affection—that Shippou had found all of this in his chosen mother meant that her spirit _fed _his. She encouraged him to get out, to socialize; she wasn't using their bond to control a potential power source. And that only made the small kitsune adore her more. She was entirely selfless in her giving, and it made her soul taste wonderful.

Too wonderful, too tempting. So inviting and warm that Kurama always felt relaxed and happy when she was around.

He winced and turned his eyes to the side. It was so hard to talk to her, to establish this distance that he found necessary. She simply pulled him in and made him open up to her. But it would be harder on them both to be normal and then have him leave.

Kuwabara deserved better than this. Kurama owed it to him to respect his feelings—no matter how confused the man was over them.

But it was so hard.

Kagome loved him, he was sure of it. But the sly fox knew that she also loved Kuwabara and was hurting because he'd pulled away. She had a big heart; she needed a caring man like his friend. Kurama could give them that. They would be good for each other.

Even without him in the picture—he sucked in a sharp breath, his chest pained for one brief moment before he recovered.

He smiled politely and nodded as Kagome poured him another cup of tea.

Shippou shuffled into the room, dirty and scuffed from playing soccer. "Mama?" He questioned with bright eyes.

Kagome smiled and turned to her son, dismissing Kurama like he knew she'd been aching to do. She knew, on some instinctual level, that he was pulling away. And she was hurting for it.

"Yes dear?"

Shippou grinned. "Hiro is wondering if he can have one of those cookies."

Kagome laughed, standing up from her kneeling position and grabbing her son's hands. "Don't touch the walls; you're going to leave handprints everywhere. I'll give you two and you make sure to share alright? Is it only Hiro outside?"

Shippou laughed, "And his little brother, but he doesn't need a cookie."

Kagome tutted. "Here," she handed him three cookies. "And what did I tell you about Yoshiko?"

Shippou pouted. "That he's just shy."

"Hmmm, now go out and play some more. I'll call you for supper in an hour."

Shippou grinned and raced out of the house, the door slamming behind him and the muffled shouts of happy children greeting their ears.

Kagome sat down across from him again, slow and ponderous as her eyes didn't meet his. "I should probably start dinner."

"Ah." Kurama stood slowly, taking the discreet hint for what it was. Kagome wanted to make this as quick as possible, wanted to halve the pain.

Kurama swallowed. Even though that's what he wanted, this distance, it still wrenched a part of his soul for it to be happening. He cleared his throat as he stopped by the door. "I can see why Shippou fits in so well, the kids adore you."

Kagome made a soft sound of pain, something strangled as she tried to hold it in. When her face crumpled Kurama closed his eyes and hissed in a breath.

"I'm sorry," he breathed out as he spun and left the house at his fastest walk, his heart frozen in his chest and breaths hard to take in because the air stung his throat and raged in his lungs.

"Inari…" he whispered painfully as he tried his best to straighten.

Clearing his throat in hopes of dislodging that painful lump—he was doing this for his friends' sake—he caught movement from the corner of his eye.

Turning slightly he found Shippou holding a soccer ball, his green eyes dulled with confusion and hurt. Two little boys, Hiro and Yoshiko presumably, stood off to the side in their own innocent confusion. But it was the hurt behind green eyes, eyes somehow knowing and yet still disbelieving, which made the old fox clench his fists in pain.

Kurama's breath caught and he had to turn away as Shippou's face crumpled in miserable anger, his eyes watering and his mouth a snarl as he threw his ball to the ground and raced into the house.

Kitsune thrived on feeling the emotions of others after all.

Kurama wished he could have spared him this.

He overcame his hesitation and swiftly went into the streets, the distance placed between him and the hurt Higurashi family all the better. It had to be this way.

Kuwabara needed to let Kagome love him—they both needed it.

Kurama wouldn't stand in the way of that.

Someone else would love him…

….

Kuwabara sighed and slouched as he made his way through the crowds. The bag of groceries in his one hand bit into his skin with its weight, but he ignored it. The pain was minimal compared to a heaviness that had settled in his heart.

He kept on reminding himself that it was all for the better.

Kagome needed stability in a relationship. Kuwabara knew this. He had spent hours upon hours labouring over those scrolls of hers. He had understood that she'd gone to another world, had been pressed into a duty she didn't understand (Kuwabara admired that about her—she was so full of honour). And the hanyou, the first man she had loved, hadn't been able to decide.

He'd pushed her aside because he couldn't understand her love, unconditional as it was. And he had fluctuated between hurting her and being kind, showing his favour and pushing her away.

Kuwabara had been disgusted, and he'd realized he might have been the exact same way should he pursue her—he, like the hanyou, didn't know how to behave in a family unit—he would have hurt her.

He took in a breath of the warm spring air as he went into his apartment building, nodding his head to the security guard.

In his kitchenette, unpacking his groceries, he did his best to ignore the niggling at the back of his head. It had been constant since he'd pulled away, and had gotten worse once he'd given the scrolls back. His soul cried out for any type of contact with the Higurashi.

This was one of the reasons why he'd refused to exercises his powers.

He sighed as he put away the last of the canned goods, leaning against the counter as pain hit him and made him dizzy.

Kuwabara wanted to proclaim his love, he really did. But he knew that it wouldn't be what was best for Kagome. He wasn't stable. He would be busy and confused, his powers would fluctuate, his heart would doubt, his mind would wonder why. And she would just go through her painful past all over again because another man couldn't find it in himself to believe she could love all of him—all of his past mistakes and quirks and his idea of justice and the shit that made him_ him_.

Kuwabara knew this.

So why, _why_ wouldn't his heart accept it?

His head jerked up as the buzzer went. He answered to the voice of Kurama, opening his door and inviting his friend in.

Things had been tense between the two of them, and lately the fox's soul had become jittery and sharp against his own. But they were the only ones left who understood…The demonized Yusuke had so much on his plate neither friend wanted to bother him, and Hiei was enjoying himself in the makai with Mukuro to the extent that his visits to ningenkai were rare and brief.

And now Kurama looked like a man who had been deprived of his very life source.

"You should visit Kagome," Kurama said bluntly and heavily, his eyes tired as he forwent all pleasantries.

Kuwabara sucked in a sharp breath and tried to hide his eyes from his friend.

Kurama growled. He turned to pace down the hall to the sitting room, furiously running his hands through his tangled red hair as he scowled.

Kuwabara had never seen his friend so unkempt.

"I told myself to back off," he replied bluntly, answering his friend in similar style.

Kurama spun to him with wide shocked eyes, his lean frame somehow vulnerable.

He grimaced and turned away.

Kurama took a swift step and pulled him around by a hand on his shoulder, his face smouldering in his view as he growled, "Idiot! She loves you!"

Kuwabara shrugged the harsh hand off his shoulder, his face twisting menacingly. "I can't let her! I'll be just like that stupid hanyou!"

His friend cursed and gripped the hair at his temples, twisting his body. Finally he recovered himself and looked at him solidly—"She loves you."

"I'd only hurt her," Kuwabara growled back.

"Well you already did!" Kurama yelled furiously, his green eyes bright.

Kuwabara sucked in a sharp breath as he stared at his friend, his hurt giving to anger because he _knew _that. Knew that Kagome was hurt but hadn't wanted to accept it because Kurama was so much better and he could fix everything. He could _be_ everything for her.

Kurama's lip curled lightly before it fell to its normal place. "Look, Shippou misses you. Kagome misses you." He looked him straight in the eye. "I miss you."

Kuwabara swallowed painfully. "She has you, you have them. You'll understand Shippou as he grows…and Kagome needs…" he choked on his words and had to clear his throat. "It will work out." He said this quietly, as if testing the words on the charged air. But the truth was those words hurt to say, his soul twisted and arched in pain under the movement of his tongue.

Kurama looked down. "I stopped going over there."

"What!?" Kuwabara yelled furiously, every muscle in his body tensing with his ire. Even his awareness that he'd taken a threatening stance against his friend did little to still the reaction of his body.

Kurama looked up challengingly. "She loves you, and you need to go over there and tell her your feelings."

Kuwabara threw his hands up in the air. "You love her too!"

The smaller redhead glowered. "She loved you first! And she deserves a man as sensitive and caring as you."

Kuwabara snarled and took a step forward, and then he froze. He was all too aware of how tall he was compared to his friend, how much his bulk gifted him with strength compounded by his spiritual powers. He swallowed and took a step back, consciously loosening his muscles as he turned his face away.

His voice was quiet and subdued as it came out from his lips: "I can't. I'd mess everything up. And you can be there for her, you can provide for them like I can't."

Kurama seemed even more offended with this defeated stance than he had been with his angry yelling. "You could be all she wants, you read the scrolls!"

A sigh escaped, melancholy and slow. "I could be just like him, the man who kept on hurting her because she loved him too much and he wasn't worth it."

Kurama growled and narrowed his eyes, his posture stiff. "You could just as easily be the man that accepts her love…just as I could be the man that constantly breaks her heart."

Kuwabara kept his gaze on his friend, recognizing the pain in his eyes for what it was. They both loved Kagome, and they both thought they didn't deserve it. Kurama knew he had a tainted past, and Kuwabara just knew he would mess up.

But they already had; Kagome was hurting. Both their souls knew it.

It was this final silent standoff that broke their gazes. They couldn't stand to look at each other anymore with the guilt weighing down their souls.

Kurama left the apartment with a quiet click of the door.

….

Kuwabara was there, scrolls in his hand, to update the Reikai library. Kurama knew that his friend took this job seriously—he wanted to help eliminate the stereotypes against humans. A longstanding proponent of that had been Reikai's messed up records—there was a bias towards the supernatural perspective of historical events. Kuwabara was being paid to use his degree to fix up the records.

Kurama sighed and looked the other way.

He had come in to report to Koenma, but the prince was hassled and busy and as such he had to run into Kuwabara. It was the only way, the prince said, that he could get everything done on time.

So they were walking through the halls of Reikai on their way to Koenma's meeting.

It was chaotic.

The two old friends were hurt and tense around each other, and their souls clashed and reached for the other at unpredictable intervals. It made Kurama dizzy.

"I fixed the mentions of Akitoki, it seems that his clan had some trouble with demons but it wasn't the plot that it was said to be." The large man intoned from the other side of the pacing prince.

Koenma nodded and sucked furiously on his binky—"That should fix up that era. Anything else?"

Kuwabara hesitated before he shook his head.

"And you?" Koenma asked Kurama without politely acknowledging him.

Kurama furrowed his brow—the prince was usually a stickler for the niceties. It must mean something big was going on. He cleared his throat. "I checked that whole subdivision; there is nothing resembling a threat in that area."

Koenma sighed with relief.

Kuwabara looked into his eyes over the prince's head, narrowing his brown orbs as he examined him.

Kurama tilted up his chin in challenge. The big lug hadn't mentioned the Higurashi either.

Koenma shoved open some ornate doors, bowing as he entered the room. His two subordinates hadn't yet been dismissed, and Kurama grimaced as he and Kuwabara followed their boss' lead.

It figures he'd have to put up with the damnably confusing soul contact for an entire formal meeting.

The prince kept standing close to the door, Kurama and Kuwabara behind him as they watched a bulky wolf demon stand and glare heavily at Koenma. "Princeling," his low growling voice echoed through the cavernous meeting room.

Several pack wolves shifted to turn their hard stares to the head of reikai.

Koenma bowed again. "Lord Kouga, to what do I owe the honour of this visit? I was under the impression the border discussions were in May."

"I told you to stay away from my pack, Koenma."

Koenma straightened, stunned, and stuttered. When he finally recovered himself he could only weakly retort—"I haven't sent any of my employees after your pack members."

Kouga growled. "Then explain to me why the kit talked about your avatar stopping by the house and making a mess of things."

Kuwabara startled. "You're the wolf leader!"

The man snarled and revealed his prominent fangs. "Damn straight, and that must mean you're the other dumbfuck who made a mess at my miko's shrine."

A red wolf growled furiously and stood up; stalking her way along the grand table as pack members solemnly eyed the trio near the doors. "Our miko," rumbled out her low growl, a predatory light to her eyes as she looked at the reikai trio.

Koenma coughed, "I assure you I had no idea that we had even come into contact with one of your own. Please let me apologize for this slight." He bowed deeply, his eyes flashing a warning at his two old employees.

Kurama nodded his head and closed his eyes as he bowed, felt the confusion of Kuwabara's soul as his friend followed suit.

"It still stands that our miko is hurting, and her kit is melancholy. What are you going to do to right this wrong, Princeling?"

Koenma bowed again. "We formally apologize, and we will refrain from any more contact."

Kouga snarled. "That's the problem! Our miko no longer has her inu, she is alone in that world. And your men saw fit to pull away and hurt her without cause. We will see this rectified."

His claws came to the fore.

"Wait!" Koenma shouted. "I find a better solution would be to apologize to her." His desperate voice stilled the ancient wolf, his dark eyes flashing as he settled back down and the red wolf stepped closer.

"Both your men will apologize…and they will explain why they took the actions they did. Then, whatever happens shall be in the miko's hands."

Koenma sighed lightly and nodded, bowing as he backed out of the room.

Kurama felt the heavy gazes of a pack of wolves on him as he followed the prince's example and exited.

"What was all that?" Kuwabara asked in confusion.

Koenma sighed in frustration and turned on them, popping out of his teenage form as he stormed down the halls. "That was me getting your asses out of the fire! Didn't find anything in ningenkai my ass!

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "The miko is claimed by the wolf pack?"

Kuwabara opened his mouth slowly, a stunned expression showing his bewilderment. "She helped them recover from some illness that wiped out the population. They claimed her as pack sister after that."

Kurama was enlightened. "So she works for him so they can look out for her. And they do so on every level…?" The respect for the miko's independence had been demonstrated by the red wolf and the passing of their judgment being left in Kagome's hands. For a whole pack of youkai to have such emotion for a miko of all things…but then Kagome was like that, she drew you in.

Just thinking of her made his heart clench.

Koenma plopped himself down into his cushy chair with a childish glower. "The Miko is well protected, as she has been through so much pain before—the wolf pack sought to save her heart." He looked away from them briefly before turning back, his eyes hard. "Fix this. I can't have him breathing down my neck. Kouga has an old understanding with Father; this can't get out of hand."

Kuwabara sighed heavily and nodded his head.

Kurama narrowed his eyes at his friend, and then he sighed as well.

They might as well be men about it—they had been avoiding each other and the problem ever since they'd had that revealing argument. They'd caused their love pain, and they couldn't stand looking at each other knowing that they had done it with the best thoughts for the other. Somehow the blame had become convoluted…

* * *

Finals are done: story time! XD Hope you are looking forward to the last chapter!


	12. Confessions

They came out in ningenkai beside each other, a heavy awkwardness pulling at their souls as they looked everywhere but at each

They came out in ningenkai beside each other, a heavy awkwardness pulling at their souls as they looked everywhere but at each other.

They were both at fault.

And they were both blaming themselves.

And they both knew that, even though they had pulled away there was still that understanding between them—the unexplainable bond that made them two parts of one whole team. It was why they had worked together so well and had been such good friends. There was no time to continue feeling guilty when it would only lead to another argument and more time spent away from the Higurashi, hurting them.

Kurama coughed and cleared his throat, the first to turn to his friend because it had been so long since he'd felt that warm soul light up and engulf his. Kuwabara sighed and turned to him, sheepish and pained in his expression. Kurama breathed in deeply before speaking cautiously, "We're both a couple of idiots."

Kuwabara's lips twitched until a broad smile revealed his teeth, and then he threw back his head and laughed.

Kurama tilted his head and remained outwardly composed; but his heart was rising and beating furiously in his chest to hear such a happy sound. He'd missed it.

"I never thought I'd ever hear you say that you'd been an idiot."

Kurama snorted and finally let himself smile, his tension easing because _this_ was his best friend. Not the dour melancholy man who was so hard on himself but a man ready to fight for what he believed in and very careful to reign in his powers lest he hurt someone. "It remains true."

Kuwabara stopped chuckled and sighed, his great shoulders rising and then falling. His tall friend glanced around them in distraction for a moment. "We're near that little park Shippou likes," he said softly.

Kurama sighed and looked away.

Kuwabara snorted. "We really are two dumbfucks aren't we?"

Kurama choked and then started laughing. "The wolf had a point. Instead of acting like adults we pulled away; fearful little children because we'd been burned before." By the time he'd finished his observation his gaiety had fallen away.

Kuwabara licked his lips as he thought; his eyes hard on the ground. "She was so happy that we got along with Shippou—in the scrolls," he hesitated and then ploughed on, "she was always protecting him from the fighting and the yelling, trying to keep him happy. I don't think she's ever stopped worrying that somehow he's going to fall away from her."

Kurama drew in a sharp breath.

"That's why I thought you'd be better—you're a kitsune and you could help her keep him as innocent as he still somehow is after all of that."

Kurama chuckled mirthlessly. "And he'd taken so well to you, Kuwabara. It's natural for male kitsune and kits to rankle each other. I'm more surprised that he actually took a liking to me." It was one of their possessive qualities—the older male presented a threat to the attention the kitling got from his mother. He could even be a threat to the child's life if he was irritating enough. But Kurama actually liked the little kit.

"Shippou loves his mother just as much as she loves him."

Kurama pulled his gaze away. Yes, Shippou did his best to look out for his mother, his entire soul loved hers like he'd never seen before—even in blood related families.

"And you made her happy," Kuwabara said heavily. "That's why he opened up to you. You see? It was better all around that way."

Kurama scoffed good-naturedly, a niggling kitsune thought building in the back of his mind. "She loved you first."

"She fell in love with me…but she fell in love with you when you finally opened up."

Kurama pursed his lips and looked away, his eyes closing. "I tried to stay away, because you two were so perfect together. Your souls made such a warm match."

Kuwabara looked away with a blush. "I had thought the same for your souls."

Kurama swallowed, "I was…scared that I would hurt them. My soul is based off youki, and they are so pure. And you had the perfect soul to immediately mesh with them. Your soul shines so brightly when you're with the family—I like it." Kurama smiled and tilted his head. "And yet the Higurashi have developed such a welcoming aura that I couldn't find it in myself to stay away any longer."

Kuwabara's expression became sober. "Do you think she'll take us back?"

Kurama hesitated.

"In the scrolls," Kuwabara started but had to swallow a large lump that had taken residence in his throat, "it was not hard for her to forgive. But she has been hurt so much in the past. I don't think I could do it." He looked up with deep solemn eyes. "But I hope she still can."

Kurama breathed in slowly to get his raging emotions under control. He had this hope: "Maybe that's why we love her so much. Her past didn't affect her like ours did to us, because she's stronger. She loves so easily."

"Do you think that means she could still accept us?"

"Inari I hope so," whispered Kurama. That kitsune thought itching at him—he knew Kuwabara wasn't thinking anything beyond friendship…couldn't possibly want to wreck whatever they were to salvage…

The two men regarded each other painfully, their eyes dark but their bond re-established. It had been so hard for his soul to pull away from Kuwabara's; for so long they'd been friend of the highest calibre and their spirits and powers had meshed. Losing that connection had been like Kurama was losing an integral part of himself; and then the hurt had made their souls clash and then reach just to clash again.

He was glad their souls had settled back into each other.

Now it was time to retrieve their Higurashi piece.

—Time to re-establish their friendship, and, hopefully, something more.

…

Kuwabara took in a deep rasping breath as he looked at the door to the Higurashi house. His eyes glowered at the 'Welcome' sign because he wasn't so sure he was just that—welcome. A part of his soul flexed and shook with the very thought, but now Kurama's soul was happy to grab his and stabilize his emotions.

He sighed. He had missed that.

Kurama smiled at him, hopeful and reassuring in the same moment. Kuwabara wondered how the old fox could do both at the same time, but he took the smile at face value. They were in this together.

A fluid hand knocked lightly on the door, and Kurama quickly straightened and shuttered his expression.

Kuwabara nudged his shoulder easily, once last reassurance between them.

It was time to face their mistakes, and hopefully right them.

"Coming!" called a muffled voice from behind the wood—Kagome. Kuwabara gasped as she opened the door, his eyes quickly taking in the slouch to her shoulders and the cautious light in her eyes.

Immediately upon spotting them her eyes veiled and she straightened. She cleared her throat after a moment of awkward silence. "Gentlemen," she said carefully.

Kurama cleared his throat and stepped forward. "May we come in?"

Kuwabara felt his throat close, having to rapidly blink his eyes because he hurt and they were watering. Kagome should never have to look like that…she should never have to look at them like they were somehow there to hurt her more. His heart clenched and froze in his chest.

Kagome cleared her throat and looked about in some uncertainty, finally taking a step back so they could enter the foyer. "Come in. We just finished supper so I have to clean up," this was said crisply; as if she wanted to make sure they were aware that they weren't quite welcome. But Kagome was too polite to make a big fuss—instead she'd dismissed their presence and held back her tea and hospitality.

Kuwabara swallowed, they'd hurt her too much. He was sure they'd never get to tell her why.

In the kitchen, as they settled into the worn table, well loved from warm meals and grubby child's hands, the two old friends sat quietly and regarded the bustling woman as she carefully didn't look at them.

"The garden is looking wonderful," Kurama smoothly started.

Kagome looked at them briefly, her eyes flicking away quickly even as her soul flared.

They heard a thump from upstairs—the direction of Shippou's room—followed by a flare of young kitsune magic.

"It always does," Kuwabara added his two bits in with a quiet voice, his soul heavy and waiting.

Kagome took in a sharp breath and leaned heavily against the counter with her rag. Finally she turned to them, a few dishes left in the sink where she tossed her rag. "What do you really want? You cannot have come for idle chatter."

The two men floundered and looked at each other.

"We want to say we're sorry," Kuwabara choked out, his eyes tearing because her soul was so carefully guarded from them.

Kagome's breath caught and she pursed her lips. Her shoulders shook for one brief moment before she controlled herself and turned bright eyes up to them.

Her soul roiled and churned; lashing out and then reaching desperately.

Kurama and Kuwabara leaned forward with solemn faces, their souls reaching in amongst the chaos of her own to try to convince her they wanted that perfect weave again.

They wouldn't abandon her.

The tense desperate air was broken as Shippou thumped into the room, his simple presence made Kagome calm down and smile. Kuwabara swallowed at the pretty sight, he had really missed it.

"Are you all ready Shippou? Hiro should be here soon."

The smallest redhead cautiously nodded his head, his eyes flicking to the two men before they hardened and he scowled childishly. He quickly darted to his mother's legs, clinging to the cloth of her pants until she bent down and gave him a hug.

Her eyes carefully rose to them—"Shippou is going away for the night. He's sleeping over at his friend's house and then attending a soccer tournament tomorrow."

…

Kurama sucked in a harsh breath—Kagome was warning them that her son would be out of their reach. She thought they were there for something Kurama was certain he and Kuwabara could never find it in themselves to do.

Despite reikai paranoia he'd never separate the kitsune from his miko mother.

"Mom," Shippou whined. "It's _not_ a sleepover."

"Right, I'm sorry, you go hang out with your friend then." She smiled and winked as Shippou grinned.

There was an echoing honk from the street, Shippou pulled away from his mother to dart to the window. "That's Hiro's mum," he said quietly.

He hesitated as he moved to the door, grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder as he took time slipping on his shoes.

Kagome sighed. "You have a great time okay? And you can call if you have any problems."

Shippou looked up at her carefully before he beamed and threw himself into her arms. "I'm getting better at holding the illusion!"

She kissed his brow and whispered something sweet into his ear.

Kurama swallowed.

Shippou gave her one last exuberant wave, darting out of the house only after he'd bared his fangs and his other very demonic features at the two men in warning.

Kagome cleared her throat and turned to face the two of them—she had gathered herself together and regarded them as if they were perfect polite strangers.

Kurama felt his heart tug, and his soul raged and then reached out. It engulfed hers in a column of emotion, her gasp loud in the otherwise silent hall. Kuwabara reached out gently to tug her into reality, sending a look at the stiff Kurama.

The fox blinked, bewildered and shaken. That very kitsune niggling at the back of his head became a bigger thought that grew and solidified. His soul had turned against his very will, _His,_ Youko Kurama's will, in order to comfort the small miko.

He swallowed.

Kuwabara shushed Kagome, still keeping himself that painful distance away so they wouldn't alarm her or lose their control. What they really wanted to do was pull her to them and hug her, brush away the furrow in her brow and ease the tension in her shoulders.

Kurama looked away and squeezed his eyes shut.

This distance, though they were so close, hurt more than it had before.

The fox turned to her with a deep breath, his eyes wide because his soul had finally understood. Kagome, sweet lovable Kagome, was isolated—they had become her lifeline, her very adult connection to the supernatural and people who wouldn't harm her should her story come out.

They would have understood.

And instead they had pushed and pulled. They had shattered her heart when she had been reaching out for them to share theirs.

"Kagome," he broke into the silence. When she turned to him with her wide eyes he smiled softly and took a step closer. He needed that. And on some level he thought she needed it too—this reassurance of their presence. "I need to tell you that kitsune usually don't adopt foreign youkai or males; it was wrong of me to pull away but I thought it was best since Kuwabara was trying to pull us together."

Her eyes briefly flickered in hurt, but he didn't have time to reflect on what could have caused it as Kuwabara broke in sheepishly.

…

"I thought that Kurama could take care of Shippou better. He's a kitsune as well…I don't know much about demons." Kuwabara admitted this with a rueful face, because he knew he knew nothing important about demons. He hadn't even understood Yukina and she'd been the focus of his world. He shook his head—that was in the past. In respect for Kagome he should follow her lead and look forward with his head high.

Kurama cleared his throat. "I believed that Kuwabara would make you laugh. As an avatar I might put you in danger, I might have days where my youki reacts and my behaviour changes. I didn't want to hurt you."

Kagome laughed bitterly, a sob catching in her throat and breaking off the sour sound. "Don't worry about that," her sentence came out sharp.

Kuwabara clenched his teeth. He knew that—and he hurt for it. But he couldn't tell her that because she'd been entirely innocent and she'd been hurt as well. He wouldn't give her excuses.

"We did worry." Kurama's voice was heavy and dark, his eyes flashing. Kuwabara sighed and looked away. They were _still_ worried, still hurting each other.

"Oh right. You were so worried. You were just waiting for the right time to break it off! Don't think I don't know you wanted nothing to do with me! And Shippou!—you broke his heart!" She took in a large breath as her chest heaved and her anger raged. "I can deal with you not wanting to hang around or know anything more about us, but you didn't have to use us and go about it in such a way."

"What are you talking about?" They'd pulled away, and it hadn't been planned, so there was nothing that should have set her off about them keeping themselves away willingly. It had been a struggle with their souls.

She rolled her eyes and spun to one side—"Don't think I don't know you were sending reikai information to fill in their files."

Kuwabara choked in a breath. "I did use them for my research paper."

Kagome sniffed and turned completely around. "Then you ignored my history?—my past?" Her voice was soft and pained.

Kuwabara took in a deep breath. "I read every single one of those scrolls," he said forcefully.

Kagome took in a sharp breath and looked over her shoulder. Kuwabara felt a heavy weight settle into him—she had thought he'd ignored her past to get what he wanted. She had thought he hadn't wanted to know her, to understand her like she'd tried so hard to understand him.

"He did," Kurama's quiet voice intoned. "When he gave them to me his soul was still trying to cling to them."

Kagome sobbed and covered her mouth, her eyes watery. "You sent them back…I'd thought you didn't read them." She blushed and looked down to one side.

"Why wouldn't I have read them?"

Kagome swallowed and stared straight into his eyes, longingly, and Kuwabara felt, despite his greater height, that she could have felled him with that look. He'd be hers.

"You didn't come to ask about the jewel."

…

Kurama twitched with shock, his wide eyes turning to the vulnerable and somehow so much smaller miko. She was _that_ priestess?

His friend breathed out heavily, solemnly regarding their female friend (and hopefully so much more). "I don't care about the jewel. I cared that a woman felt burdened by it—I didn't want to add to her burdens."

"Oh Kazuma-kun. You'd never be a burden." Her eyes misted up but her lips pulled into a slight smile. "None of my past was a mistake; I was taught so many things and got a chance to see what the world could have been. The jewel gave me that—it gave me Shippou. There is nothing I regret."

"Even though the hanyou…"

Kagome closed her mouth and swallowed. "Inuyasha didn't want to love me. If he did then that would mean his whole life would have been a lie—he could have grown up in a loving family." She smiled wetly. "I was a reminder that he got nothing of everything that was possible for him. And that hurt him as much as it hurt me."

She shook her head with a long sigh.

"I didn't want to be like him Kagome-chan." Kuwabara said heavily, his shoulders slouching.

Kagome smiled widely and laughed. "Kazuma-kun; you're a wonderful young man with a very soft heart—letting go of your past, confessing it, makes you so much different than him already. And I don't think you could ever hurt me on purpose. Besides," she stepped closer to him, "I'm much tougher now." She grinned impishly.

…

Kuwabara couldn't find it in him to smile back, his throat was blocked and his eyes were blurry. There was something so delicate about her right now, something hiding and hesitant behind her strong front. She _was_ scared—maybe it wasn't scared of her being hurt…but something was making her weary.

"We did come to apologize," he finally managed to choke out. "But you need an explanation." Though his voice was soft she heard it, he could tell with the way she tensed and tried not to make it obvious that she was scared.

"We realized that we loved you." Kurama carefully whispered, as if anything louder would break the delicate woman sitting in front of them.

Her startled gaze flew to them, and Kuwabara was a little glad that Shippou was at his friend's house—he didn't want him to see his mother with tears in her eyes.

"Right," she spoke a little bitterly, her eyes narrowed upon the table and her fingers clenched white around each other.

She went back to the kitchen sink, fumbling with the dishes and her angry tears as she tried desperately not to look at them and showcase her flushed face. When she finally turned, she faced them with a grave pained expression. Her lips parted to speak but no words escaped.

She was so obviously hurt that a small part of him curled up and died—the other part, strong and loud, rose up and wailed while trying to reach out for her.

Kuwabara felt his breath catch and his heart curl into his spine. "Kagome…I—we didn't mean to make you feel like this."

She blinked and nodded as she gathered her tray to her hip, biting her lips and tightening her face against tears. "It's okay, I understand."

"No, you don't." Kurama spoke up firmly, stepping forward and reaching out to clasp her arm with his hand. "Kuwabara loves you, and I love you. There is nothing you did wrong."

Her mouth opened and closed, her head shaking once before she sighed. "I've already caused enough troubles." She gave them imploring eyes. "Just look at how the two of you were so angry at each other—I don't want to make you that bitter. You have such a beautiful friendship and I don't want to come between the two of you."

Her eyes blinked back tears and a strained little smile took over her plump lips. "I never wanted to hurt the two of you," she said softly, wringing her hands as her gaze eventually fell away. "I'm sorry I made you feel inadequate, and I'm sorry you felt you had to pull away." She took a deep breath.

Kurama softly cleared his throat, and Kuwabara floundered at the sudden implications and product of all that had been going on.

Kagome licked her lips, "I'll just finish those dishes." She looked down to the floor as she turned away from them.

Kuwabara looked over to Kurama and he stared at his red-haired counterpart as they both felt the tightening in their chests. They hadn't meant to make her feel so lost, hadn't meant to hurt her.

—Hadn't meant to make her feel guilty when all of this was _their_ fault.

"I hadn't thought…" Kuwabara started, his face clearly pained at the turmoil they'd raised in the kind woman who'd invited them into her life with her son.

Instead of finishing he swallowed, his eyes glassy as he shook his head. Hanging his shoulders in distress as he thought over what the best course of action could be.

…

Kurama hastily spoke—"What about a triad?" He cursed his pulling soul for making him blurt out his very kitsune idea; they would think it deviant and disgusting. Humans didn't understand demon ways.

Kurama closed his eyes briefly in self recrimination.

But might as well bite the buller: "It's a tradition for kitsune soul matches." Kuwabara furrowed his brow and slouched—his habit to show he was paying attention, trying to hear you and understand better from a less intimidating stance. Kurama smiled. "If two males believe the other is more worthy…it becomes a trifocal match."

Kuwabara blushed and looked away again, straightening and shuffling his feet as his hands remained curiously still.

Kurama cleared his throat, closing his eyes again, "This way it is ensured the female is cared for…and truthfully I wouldn't find it hard."

When he opened his eyes Kagome was shaking her head in disbelief, her lips parted as words formed but weren't voiced. He swallowed—that wasn't so bad. Kurama looked to his friend; Kuwabara was a stickler for morals and traditions.

But Kuwabara only blushed; he didn't get angry or start shouting.

Kagome turned redder the longer she stayed silent, and then she let out a little squeak (an adorable little squeak) as she raised her hands to cover her cheeks.

Kurama cleared his throat awkwardly, "It's possible for souls like ours, the ones who match and accept each other so warmly, to be in triads so that they can be together. There is no jealousy because it _is_ a perfect match. Especially when the males believe the other is more worthy—the trifocal match becomes perfect in the fact that everyone is looking out for the interests of the other."

"I don't think…I wasn't…" Kagome stammered. She blinked her large eyes, and pursed her lips.

…

Kuwabara shuffled, "Kagome," the woman looked at him in confusion, her bright eyes curious and her lips plumped. He blushed; unable to continue trying to convince her of this idea when other thoughts were occupying his mind. Then he growled and said, "To hell with it."

He wasn't very good with words anyway.

Kagome's bewilderment swung to shock as he pulled her to him, her small hands pressing into his shoulders as he crowded her and bent to give her a kiss. Her shoulders rose as she startled, but then her eyes fluttered closed and Kuwabara gently pressed his hand to the small of her back.

He too closed his eyes, falling into the delicate sound of her sigh and the warmth of her body. When it ended, softly as all things seemed to be with her, he could only smile and brush her hair behind her ears—delighting in the pink blush that rose on her cheeks and the shy yet womanly sparkle in her eye.

Kurama chuckled from where he'd previously stood silent, his green eyes tender upon the woman they both found they couldn't live without. Kuwabara grinned at him quickly before turning to her, tightening his arms around her to help her understand he wouldn't let her go. Ever. It wasn't something he thought was physically possible anymore.

"Kazuma-kun…" She trailed off uncertainly as she leaned back against the bracing splay of his fingers. Her large eyes looked up to him, that beautiful slant of knowledge entrancing him once more and almost making him miss her very significant question. "I—how would this work? I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to make this all…wrong."

Truth, he had no clue how this would work.

And as long as he spent the rest of his life able to ensure she was happy he could continue living this truth. Kagome was everything he wanted; everything he knew could be his future.

He didn't want to miss out on it.

He hesitated, hunching his shoulders and staring down at the woman he still held.

"I love you," he whispered close to her ear.

Kagome sobbed from behind an open smile, her eyes closing as she leaned into him—"I love you too."

Kurama cleared his throat and stepped forward, close enough that Kagome moved to better regard them both at the same time. "And I love you."

She sniffled and straightened, tossing her long her back and trying to wipe away her tears as she smiled. "I love you both."

Kuwabara stepped back and shuffled, one hand going to his red hair as he tried to figure out how this would work—it was a very good question. He firmed and nodded his head: "One of us would have to marry you."

She startled, as if ignorant of the fact that this bond meant forever—as if disbelieving of the fact that they loved her that much.

And Kuwabara wasn't going to deprive her of every woman's dream wedding, make her live life with rumours and questions. No one would ever question their bond or belittle her. He sighed—"It will have to be Kurama."

Kagome twitched and gave him an affronted look. "Why can't it be you?"

Kurama chuckled good-naturedly and smiled while a happy sigh lifted his shoulders. "I think he's insinuating that's what the populace would expect."

Kagome pulled away from him and crossed her arms. "That's stupid, their stupid," she huffed out and blew her bangs away from her forehead.

Kuwabara smiled. In defending him she had accepted the idea—she wanted to be with them. And in defending him a small part of him that still doubted shattered away and the very real love he felt for this woman surged up on his soul.

And that was a good feeling.

He couldn't stop the goofy smile from spreading on his face.

….

Kurama smiled and took a step forward, pulling Kagome into him and nuzzling his nose into her hair. She sighed contently against his neck and her fingers clenched in his shirt. He was very aware of the fact that neither of his friends had come to disagree with the trifocal relationship.

And it made him very happy.

As a kitsune, presenting a very kitsune tradition, he'd been wary and sad. Many people discounted his species' traditions as disgusting and vile—but they were a treasure of subtle touches and reassurances to the kitsune themselves.

And his friends had accepted that.

Maybe they hadn't consciously known that a triad would feed his soul and light his spirit….but they'd agreed to the course that would nurture his powers in the most agreeable of environments.

He found he loved them more than he thought could be possible.

Kagome cleared her throat and blushed. "Not that I like you any less Kurama-kun."

He laughed an actual throw-your-head-back-and-let-loose kind of laugh. "I understand Kagome-chan," he purred out into her ear, kissing her cheek.

Now he had the right to touch her—he would make the most of it.

Kuwabara chortled and then covered his mouth, delicately pushing some of Kagome's hair away from her face with his other hand.

"This…doesn't make you guys uncomfortable?" she inquired.

Kuwabara sobered. "Truthfully Kurama is the only man I'd ever think of having a relationship with." Kurama smiled. "But if this makes you uncomfortable…"

"No!" Kagome shouted. She cleared her throat and calmed herself down, but a flagging blush stayed on her face. "I just, most of the men I know won't even think about…with each other."

She blushed some more and the men chuckled.

"You're very much worth it, Kagome."

She smiled up to them. "I think this will work." Then her eyes darted up to them firmly, "as long as we talk things out instead of being stupid…okay?" As she trailed off hesitantly Kuwabara nodded sheepishly and Kurama hugged her tighter.

"It will be so. I think we've had enough of staying away to last a life time."

Kagome laughed and snuggled into him—as if he hadn't been missing from her life for weeks and they'd simply stepped right back into the comfortable relationship they'd enjoyed before.

But Kurama supposed she was like that—Kagome couldn't possibly hold a grudge.

All the better for them then, they'd make sure they could stay by her side forever.

The trio settled into the cushions of the couch, Kuwabara on the floor with one arm wrapped around Kagome's leg. Kurama held his arm up until she'd settled firmly against his side.

Laying like that, and entwined as they were, seemed somehow natural.

Kurama grinned and let his head fall back on the cushion behind him.

Kuwabara's voice came out groggy from around their knees, Kurama looked from the corner of his eyes to see Kagome's slender fingers massaging his scalp absently (a kitsune habit that made him grin), "That wolf leader…is the red one his mate?"

Kagome giggled, "Kouga-kun? You bet Ayame-chan is his mate. Took him long enough to realize it too!"

Kurama scoffed a laugh—"If the legends are true didn't he chase after you?"

Kagome grumbled and shifted, her finger poking into his side. "I was trying to forget that."

Kuwabara coughed and laughed.

"Wolves are entirely too forceful for my mate tastes, but Kouga's pack took a liking to me even though I refused his suite."

"Hmm, is that why they were so lenient?"

Kagome blushed; Kurama could feel the heat of it against his neck. She cleared her throat and shifted again, "Actually that's because Ayame has a soft spot for me."

"Come again?"

She laughed, "Ayame's trying to play matchmaker…" then she paused, "I think it worked though."

"Gods I'm glad it did," Kuwabara exclaimed fervently, kissing her hand from where he'd pulled it towards his face.

Kagome smiled gently and tilted her head.

"We're sorry that someone had to play matchmaker though, we should have talked in the first place."

"It's alright," Kagome said casually.

Kuwabara shifted so he could eye them over his shoulder, his weight resting comfortingly against their legs and his arm splayed across their laps. "I really did think I couldn't love you as much as you deserved."

Kagome reached forward and caressed his face, her eyes sparkling and gentle. "Just love me. That's enough."

Kurama sighed, "I'd thought I wasn't pure enough for either of you—surprisingly for a kitsune Shippou has such a pure soul…"

Kagome snorted and raised one eyebrow at him. "I met Shippou because he tried to steal from me."

Kuwabara laughed.

Kurama felt a lopsided grin take over his face, "I guess I shouldn't be scared to tell you I was a very good thief then."

Kagome pouted at him. "I already know who you are—the _legendary_ Youko Kurama. I live in a shrine and went to the past; do you take me for an idiot?" She ducked her head. Kurama startled and moved to reassure her, but Kuwabara, still situated as he was with a better view to boot, started smiling.

Kurama twisted his head to see her impish smile, her eyes twinkling and mischievous as she reached out and somehow slid into Kuwabara's lap.

The large man blinked down at her before settling his arms around her, her sigh audible as she cuddled into him.

"I missed you guys," she said quietly.

They remained quietly comfortable for a large amount of time—nothing needed to be said. Kurama smiled and reclined to the side on the couch, so that his head was next to both of theirs.

It was nice.

The silence held longer, and the settling of their bodies only ended up so they were more entwined, more together.

It became more than nice—it became perfect.

A sleepy Kuwabara shifted, Kagome ended up more in his lap, curled there and quite content as the conversation picked up: random little things like the feel of the couch's fabric under their fingers and the way the light shone through the gauzy drapes.

That light gradually became gold and reds, a sure sign of time passing too quickly for them to take any notice. It meant nothing to them now, here, together.

It was when the room had become shadowed and silvery, the moon shining and reflecting while the streetlights flickered on, Kagome yawned from where she lay splayed across Kuwabara's lap and Kurama's feet.

They watched her squint her eyes at the clock, "Is it ten already?"

Kuwabara smiled lazily and lowered his whole body to the floor. "Conversation is a good way to waste time."

"No," she murmured absently, "never wasted." She sat up and scratched her head. "Can you pass me the phone?"

Kurama blinked but acquiesced; handing her the phone and trying to hold in his yawn.

They'd all had a long day.

Kagome simply held the phone in her hand loosely, her head falling back against Kuwabara's thigh as she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Err, the phone?" the man asked in confusion.

Kagome 'hmm'ed and then chuckled. "I'm waiting for Shippou to call."

Kurama twisted so he was half hanging off the couch, closer to her face so he could look into her eyes as Kuwabara combed his fingers through her hair.

(Another kitsune habit that made him grin—maybe they were already acting like a kitsune family would.)

"He's going to call?"

She 'hmm'ed again: "Just to make sure everything's okay."

Kuwabara spoke and his voice was heavy with drowsiness and curiosity, "You really are his world, aren't you?"

Kagome looked down at the floor. "I'm all he has in this era, and it was so hard to get his illusions going." She sighed and tried to smile, "I think that's what made him so clingy—but we've been working on it. He's on the community soccer team you know. He gets that from his uncle, Souta is my little brother but he travels too much now to be around often."

The phone rang in her hand, interrupting her rambling. She smiled and laughed at herself as she answered. "Hello?" She threaded her free hand through her hair, playing with the ebony strands. "Everything is just fine here Shippou—Kazuma-kun and Kurama-kun explained everything and I think you'll be happy to see them more often ne?"

She laughed.

Then her breath caught and her eyes went dewy, "Oh Shippou-kun. You don't have to worry about that."

Her smile was watery as it came back to her face. "Yes, I'll be sure to warn them."

She stood and paced the room quietly, both of her hands cradling the cordless phone. "Yes, I'll do that too. No I'm sure the men won't mind…Shippou darling that's entirely not true."

Kurama cleared his throat and held out his hand.

Kagome blinked and slowly gave him the phone.

"Shippou?"

There was a pause.

"_Kurama?"_

"Yeah it's me. Is everything okay?"

He heard some shuffling, "_Is mum okay? She doesn't like to tell me when she isn't."_

"Your mum is just fine, everything is fine now"

"_And you guys are friends again?"_

Kurama smiled and chuckled lightly, "Even better friends. Your mother is allowing us to court her."

The kit gasped on the other line.

"We can't wait to see you tomorrow," Kurama tried in the silence.

Kagome shifted beside him, her eyes large and curious with that mothering quality she held for Shippou.

He heard soft laughter from the other end. _"Great! I can't wait! And it will be just after I win the game too!"_

Kurama smirked and chuckled. "We'll see about that."

"_Oh you will! Night Kurama—give my mum a kiss goodnight for me!"_ The kit abruptly hung up on him.

Kurama blinked and took the phone away from his ear to stare at it, Kagome looking at him in consternation.

"He hung up."

She shook her head and an exasperated smile spread across her face. "The little devil. He should have said goodnight."

Kurama cleared his throat, handing her the phone as he pulled her to him. "He did, told me to give you a goodnight kiss for him."

Kagome blushed and smiled. "Well then by all means do so."

Kurama laughed and did just that.

They broke apart as Kuwabara chortled from his relaxed position on the floor, the large man gazing up at them easily with a smile. "He's quite the charmer, the sneaky thing."

Kagome beamed at him.

Kurama sat down beside Kuwabara, pulling Kagome until she lay across their laps. She grumbled and shifted until she was sitting on Kurama but leaning against Kuwabara.

"He's really close to you."

"He's my darling—always wants what's best for me. I thought it was my job to do the parenting."

Kurama grinned—"It's nice to see; makes you two all the more special."

"It means you've been through a lot together."

"We have. He was practically there through everything in the past."

"And you somehow managed to get him here?"

Kurama furrowed his brow—she was so sensitive about the jewel but he couldn't picture her limiting herself to anything when it came to her son. She just might have done that: "Did you wish on the jewel?"

Kagome shook her head and shifted. "We never wished on the jewel—the power was used in the last battle when we destroyed Naraku's essence. It's actually an empty marble now, hidden away in my jewellery box under the false bottom—just in case." She smiled sheepishly to them before turning back around and getting comfortable.

Kuwabara and Kurama looked at each other.

"We won, just like it says in the legends and the scrolls. But…I think we somehow lost, even beyond the jewel's magic disappearing. After Naraku was defeated and the jewel shards were gathered there was nothing left holding us together—all the teamwork between the races and beliefs just fell apart. And I couldn't stay in the past where I wasn't needed."

Both men knew the word she had tried not to use was 'loved'.

She cleared her throat. "But at least I got Shippou." She smiled and stretched out, placing the phone closer to the cradle on the side table. "Somehow, my soul must have pulled at his as I fell back through the portal to this time. He's been with me ever since."

She took in a deep breath through her nose and settled her head back onto Kuwabara's shoulder.

The gentle giant smiled and kissed her temple, wrapping his arms around her. "Now he'll have all of us."

She grinned and closed her eyes.

Kurama chuckled and kissed her cheek, slipping to the floor beside the pair to lean against his friend.

They'd all have each other, actually.

Now they just had to wait for Shippou to get home.

* * *

The story is finished, this is where I leave you readers to your own imaginations. I hope you enjoyed the story!

Special thanks to madmiko for prereading and granting me her marvelous opinion while I worked out the mistakes.


End file.
